


The New Girl

by Ryan00000



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Depression, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Self-Harm, Smut, mostly Chloe POV, rachel and chloe never meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000
Summary: What if Rachel and Chloe never meet and Max had a specific reason she never got into contact with Chloe during her five years away?
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 30
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of self harm this chapter......  
> 1-800-273-8255 is the number to the suicide hotline just in case

**Fuck school**

**Fuck Mom for marrying such an asshole**

**Fuck me for not having the balls too.....**

**FUCK MAX CAULFIELD!.....**

Chloe Price is looking at herself in her mirror. Her senior year of highschool starts in a couple of hours and Chloe just isn't in the mood. She barley passed her junior year of highschool. She's lashing out at everyone. She barley has any friends. Eliot won't get the fucking hint and fuck off. Chloe just wants to be done with everything.....Ever since her dad was killed by a drunk driver Chloes life has been awful. Her mom married an asshole who she hates. Her "best friend" left her when she needed her the most. 

Well it wasn't Maxs fault she was forced to move but still. She should've said something. 

No texts 

No emails 

No phone calls 

No letters 

No "I never liked you Chloe and was just your best friend out of smite because no one else would be friends with a punk like you." 

Just nothing at all 

Chloe wonders if Max might be dead. Maybe it's better that way? The only person she ever loved died like her dad. 

It sure feels like Max is dead, 5 fucking years and nothing from Max. Okay Max isn't actually dead Chloe has been googling her name when she gets really drunk and Google says Max Caulfield isn't dead. Google always knows all 

**FUCK GOOGLE!**

Chloes hair is a complete mess. Her blue hair needs a redye but Chloe just doesn't care to redye it. She doesn't really care how she looks, ain't no stupid dress code anyway. She does have to put on a shirt since she sleeps shirtless. She puts on a sleeve shirtless but she realizes that ain't a good idea because her arms are covered in cuts from last night. Chloe first selfharmed when she finally realized that Max isn't going to answer her endless messages so instead she turned to a razor or knife or anything that's sharp. Her cuts are deep and Chloe has been in the hospital many times because her mother just HAD to call the ambulance in time and the doctors just HAD to save Chloes life. 

Therapy is pretty stupid too. She did meet a bunch of cool people during her hospital stays but the therapists were just too stuck up to actually give a shit about Chloe. 

**FUCK THERAPY AND FUCK DOCTORS FOR SAVING MY WORTHLESS LIFE**

Chloe goes to grab a shirt with sleeves to cover up her scars. Looks at herself one more time in the mirror, hates what she sees and goes downstairs and prays to whatever god there is that step fucker isn't awake. Thankfully her prayers are answered because he's not up yet but her mom is. Joyce is trying her best with Chloe but the amount of times she had to pick Chloe up from the police station is getting too much. She's never going to stop caring about Chloe but deep down she fears that maybe she won't save her daughter in time. 

"Chloe....I made your favorite." 

"Not hungry mom."

"Chloe.....please..."

Chloe looks over at her mom and wants to yell but doesn't. Instead she looks at her moms eyes and feels bad so instead she just plops down on the kitchen table and fakes a smile at her mom. She knows her mom loves her but the amount of times Joyce sided with David instead of her really put her mom in Chloes list of people she doesn't care about. The list is pretty long but her mom and Max are towards the top of the list. Which is sorta a good thing but still they're on their. 

Joyce just watches her daughter eat breakfast silently. The look on her face really breaks Joyces heart as she wants to say something but she doesn't want Chloe to freak out so instead she doesn't say anything at all. Chloe hates that her mom is being so silent but she doesn't blame her she knows that it's just going to end in a screaming match anyway so why bother. 

Chloe finishes her rather good breakfast and hands her mom the plate. 

"That was good mom. Have a good day at work." Chloe says 

Joyce is rather happy her daughter is talking to her as she says 

"Have a good day at school. I love you." 

Chloe hates the her mom is trying with her but she doesn't return the I love you. School doesn't start for another hour so instead Chloe sits down and turns on the TV but turns it off as she hears footsteps meaning a certain step dick is awake. Chloe rushes to get her book bag and even though David yells at her to get back here Chloe instead just slams the door in his face. 

**FUCK YOU STEP DICK FOR MARRYING MY MOTHER!**

David tries to go after Chloe but Joyce yells at him to not even bother. 

"Was just going to offer if she needs a ride....." 

"It'll just end in you two fighting....." Joyce says 

Chloe puts on her earbuds and listens to some music as she walks to school. It's a good thing she doesn't live far from school but its not a good thing that there's so many kids already at Arcadia Bay high school and it's just way to fucking early for Chloe to deal with any of their bullshit. So instead Chloe finds a tree far away from everyone, gets a cigarette from out of her pocket and smokes while she watches her fellow classmates doing whatever the fuck they do before school starts 

**FUCK SENIOR YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school and Ms Grant introduces a student Chloe would never expect

"Yo Price....." Chloe opens her eyes to see who the fuck is bothering her. Just the two people who are on Chloes list as people she doesn't really mind, Justin and Trevor fellow stoners

"Sup Justin, Trev" Chloe offers fist bumps to her friends 

Justin and Trevor have know Chloe Price for quite a while but only have been friends since last year. They know Chloe is very anti-social but once they've seen Chloes moves on a skateboard they had to introduce themselves. Of course Chloe instantly thought those guys were just using her to try and get in her pants so she tried yelling at them to fuck off which they did at first but they're surprisingly cool and neither guy attempted to make a move on her which is an instant plus considering how Chloe is **very** gay

Chloe takes off her ear buds when Trevor asks her something 

"I said how was your summer Price?" He instantly regretted it as soon as he said it as Justin hits him on the shoulder. 

"Sorry dude I forgot....." 

Chloe knows these guys are trying there best but news in Arcadia Bay travels fast as the whole town knows Chloes multiple stays at the hospital. 

"Nah dude it's all good, you guys got some weed to hook me up with? Ran out last week and it fucking blows." Chloe is really hopeful her friends can hook her up but the look on their face says other wise.

"Asshole smoked them all last night, said he was nervous about his senior year or whatever" Justin says 

"Dude it's real man, we're graduating n shit of course I'm nervous man." 

"Whatever dude, anyways what about Frank? He could hook you up." 

"He could but I owe him quite a lot of money doubt he'll hook me up with some free pot." Chloe says a bit upset as smoking weed makes her _really_ happy

Justin and Trevor both just stand there in silence not knowing what to say. Chloe just looks at the two thinking the conversation is over so she puts her ear buds back in but of course the stupid bell has to ring signaling it's time to go to class

"Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk" Chloe says as she gets her bag and is off to her first class. 

_Thank whatever God there is that it's just the first day and we never learn shit on the first day_ Chloe thinks to herself. As Chloe walks to her class she sees queen bitch herself Victoria Chase and Nathan Prescot handing out fliers to join the Vortex Club. 

"Surprise you're not in a psych ward Price" Victoria says hoping to get a reaction from Chloe 

"I'll let the freshman know who to call so they can lose their virginity too. That is if any of these guys are virgins they way you're sleeping with any guy who just DARES to look your way Chase." Chloe says and is way to happy with herself to give the middle finger to both of them 

"Fuck off and kill yourself dyke" Nathan says 

"You know I would but least I have the balls to actually stand up for myself and not hide behind my daddy" 

"At least I still have a dad" Nathan says but Chloe is already gone not waiting for their reaction 

Chloe arrives at her first class of the day. 

Science 

Chloe used to love science but then again she used to have a best friend and a dad.........

Thankfully no one is sitting in her spot so Chloe plops down and takes out her notebook to draw in. She used to love to draw but it just reminds her of the many times her and Max used to draw together so their goes that idea. Her fellow classmates walk past her a bit too scared to sit next to the free spot that's next to Chloe. At first it bothered her that no one wanted to be her friend but Chloe just does not care anymore. Most of the students are already sitting besides one girl who arrived right after the teacher. Chloe doesn't see who she is but she looks around the room and sees that all of the rest of the spots are taken and one look at the girl Chloe knows what type of girl she is. 

A extremely shy girl who looks like she's about to explode due to her embarrassment as she can hear Blackwells two bullies making remarks about how much of a loser she is. 

**FUCK ME FOR BEING SO NICE**

"You can sit next to me." Chloe says to the girl. The girl instantly smiles and rushes over to sit next to Chloe. Chloe doesn't return the smile instead she looks outside hoping the girl isn't going to talk to her but she does. 

"I'm Kate. Nice too meet you." The girl says and looks at Chloe. 

Chloe doesn't look back but she does introduce herself 

"Chloe." She says while looking out the window. Chloe looks out of the corner of her eyes and sees Kate looking a bit sad that Chloe isn't even looking at her. Chloe once again wants to scream for having nice bones in her body 

"Sorry. Chloe Price nice too meet you Kate." Chloe looks at Kate and fakes smiles. Kate smiles and wants to offer her a tea date but one look at Chloe Price and Kate thinks that maybe Chloe isn't a tea girl but she hopes that her and Chloe might be friends. 

Ms Grant finally speaks up, "Welcome class, I hope you had a great summer. I'm Ms Grant and I'll be your science teacher for this year. Now before we begin I would like to say one thing. Chloe is looking out the window and sees that it's raining outside. Her and Max used to love to go outside when it rains so there goes that idea. Instead Chloe just puts her head down but she can't really block out what the teacher is saying so she has to listen to her 

"We'll be having a student who'd be joining us in the next couple of days. Unfortunately this student is blind and will need all the help she can get. Her name is Max Caulfield and I hope you guys will be nice to her, anyways let's get started with role call." 

Chloe instantly pulls her head up and hopes that she's dreaming because she could've sworn she heard Max Caulfield is going to be joining her class 

"Did you say Max Caulfield?" Chloe asks really hoping she didn't 

"Yes." Ms Grant confirms that she did in fact say Max Cauflfield 

_Well......shit.....wait Max is blind?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Max is blind.......I read a fic a while ago that had her being blind and it's definitely my inspiration


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Chloe Price dreaming because she could've SWORN she heard Ms Grant say that yes Maxine Caulfield was is going to be her fellow classmate. Also what the fuck Max is blind????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More mentions of Chloes self harm this chapter.....sadly it's going to be a theme but don't worry I can tell you right now Chloe Price will be smiling again because of a certain someone.......

"Chloe are you okay?" Kate asks Chloe. Ever since she heard Ms Grant confirm that she did say Max is going to be her classmate only one thing was on her mind 

_What happened to Max?_

Chloe didn't answer Kate in fact she didn't talk much as the day went by. Chloe did find it a bit adorable that Kate didn't leave her side even though the two of them didn't talk at all. Well they did have ONE conversation after school 

"That Max girl is moving into the dorms. It's sad that she's blind I wonder what happened....." 

"Wait you live on campus?" Chloe asks. 

"Yes" 

"I've been to this school for 4 years now and I didn't know people lived on campus." Chloe said 

"Wait really?" 

"I just don't really care. No one really talks to the girl who lost her dad and been to the hospital more times I can count." Chloe says hating herself that she just said that 

"Oh....." Kate says "I'm sorry Chloe." 

Chloe is really tired of being saying their sorry but one look at Kates face makes Chloe smile just a bit 

_This girl followed me around like a baby duck and her smile is adorable_

"Well Kate it was fun meeting you but I'm gonna go home and crash now." 

"Oh okay goodbye Chloe! See you tomorrow!" Kate says a bit to happy and gives Chloe a hug. Chloe wants to scream that this girl is being too nice to her but she just hugs her back. The hug does earn a wolf whistle from some douche bags but Chloe is glad to give them the finger and tell them to fuck off which makes Kate jump. Chloe just rolls her eyes and apologizes for yelling. The two smile at each other before Chloe walks home 

She wants to listen to music but her mood is ruined as she sees Eliot approaching her. Chloe is really close to beating the shit out of him considering she's told him many times to fuck off she's not interested but this dude doesn't know how to take a hint. Thankfully her friends Justin and Trevor see the whole thing as they block Eliot from talking to Chloe. Chloe mouths _Thanks_ to her two friends and they're proud of what they did. Justin and Trevor wave Goodbye to Chloe and Chloes mood is a lot better now 

_Eat free food at Two Whales, could guilt trip Mom_ again...... _Nah bitchy move_ _hopefully step fucker didn't eat yesterdays leftovers_ Chloe thinks as she listens to music while she walks home. One constant thing is on her mind and Chloe just can't help but to laugh because of it. Chloe enters her house and thankfully step fucker isn't home which makes Chloe **very** happy. Chloe goes into the kitchen and microwaves yesterdays leftovers, not a chance in hell will she eat the shitty lunch at her school. While Chloe silently eats more and more thoughts about the news she got today bothers her. 

Not that Max while be back in Arcadia Bay but the fact that she's blind. 

_Never really thought about how she felt after she was forced to move. It must've been horrible for her but still she should've told me. I could never hate Max no matter how many times I scream and cut myself because of her.....fuck I miss_ Max...... Chloe tries not to cry but fails. Tears flow down her cheek as she thinks about her best friend. David comes home and sees that Chloe has her head down and is crying but Chloe hears him come in as she gets up and runs out of the kitchen. David wants to yell at her but decides it's not even worth it anymore. 

Chloe Price is broken and no matter how many fights they have she's not going to just wake up one day and feel better. David sees that Chloe barley touched her food as he wraps up her food and puts in back in the refrigerator. He sits down wondering what to do about Chloe, even though he's not her real father and even though she hates him David isn't going to give up. 

Chloe slams her door shut and blasts her music really loud not giving a fuck if David hears her. Which he does but he don't barge in her room he just lets her be. Loud punk music can be heard as Chloe screams on top of her lungs. She punches and trashes her room still one constant thought in her mind. Chloe stops when she sees a razor as she presses it against her skin. She wants to cut as hard as she can but she stops when she sees something. She turns down the music and picks up what she saw. What she sees makes her cry some more. 

A picture of her and Max being pirates. Chloe wearing her pirate hate smiling like a dork and Max wearing an eye patch also smiling like a dork 

_Fuck Max, what the fuck happened to you....I hope we can be best friends again......I need you....._

Is the one thought Chloe has before crying herself to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still iffy if I should introduce Rachel as a character or not also next chapter is all about Max and what happened to her


	4. Lost....just plain lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happened to everyones favorite hipster photographer?

Maxine Caulfield......lost her best friend. 

Lost a person she called a second father 

Lost a person she called a second mother 

Lost the will to make friends because NO ONE will ever come close to Chloe Price 

Lost the will to talk and when she does it's very little 

Lost the urge to enjoy things she used to before 

Lost the urge to smile 

Lost..... Max Caulfield is lost. 

It happened actually not to long when she was forced to move to Seattle. 

She loved taking car rides with her parents and this wasn't different. It was actually a very nice day outside but Max could only think about one person so her days was black, just plain black. Her parents thought it'd be a good thing to take her out for some icecream. Something they used to do all the time when she was sad. 

When she was with _Chloe_

It just happened way to quickly, Max staring out the window and the next thing she knows a tree branch is lodged in her skull. When she got the news she could never see again she didn't scream nor cry at first. In fact the only thing she thought about was the same thing she thought about after that terrible day when she was forced to leave. 

_Chloe....._

She did cry, she did scream but as the years went by she got used to it. Public schooling was horrible for Max she had to be home schooled. She barley even stepped outside as much, she was known as the _Blind freak_ but Max didn't care about nicknames. All she thought about was Chloe, she actually admitted to her parents that she was gay and was in love with Chloe hoping they would allow her to stay. One last attempt but nope, Max was forced to move and she hated her parents for it. They tried doing things with her but it just wasn't the same anymore. Max didn't even care she was blind all she cared about was her best friend 

So why can't Max just call her

Tell her the news 

Tell her the TRUTH 

RUN AWAY 

WHY WAS MAX STUCK IN A PLACE THAT WASN'T HER HOME!

Max would never have an answer to that. She tried, she tried so bad but she couldn't......it broke her heart she couldn't tell her best friend/ the ONLY person Max cares about the truth about her accident. 

Her birthdays not the same 

Her favorite holidays not the same 

Her hobbies not the same 

NOTHING WAS THE SAME WITH HER CHLOE! 

As the years gave up more and more excuses Max told herself 

_It's been so long Chloe hates you_

_Did you really think she cared about you?_

_YOU'RE SUCH A FREAK NOW THAT YOU'RE BLIND!_

_LOSER!_

Max tried fighting those thoughts she really did but they won. Those awful thoughts won and now Max will just be known as the _Blind Freak_ forever 

Never be happy again 

Never fall in love again 

Never do things with her family

Never have friends.....

Until....

Her parents were heartbroken that their daughter acted out, yelled at them, screamed that she hated them. Her blindness Max insisted wasn't the problem she tried asking them so many times if she can see Chloe but they told her she can't. Their schedules wouldn't allow them, they took this job in Seattle so Max would never have to work a day in her life. So Max can never know what's it's like to be broke because both parents know what it's like but Max just wasn't happy. Wasn't smiling, barley talks, barley eats, sits in her room. They really tried at first but having a blind daughter really just made them mad. Never at Max but mad at themselves. They forced their sweet daughter to move away from the girl she loves. 

Her best friend 

Her Chloe Price 

So they had an idea one that will get their daughter to smile and on Max's 18th birthday their idea was in motion 

"Sweetie, we're going home. Back to Arcadia Bay" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter still Max and if you're asking yourself   
> WHEN WILL THEY REUNITE.....   
> Soon ;) but not next chapter I'M SORRY


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is going home.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of suicide this chapter

"We're going home Max." 

Home......Arcadia Bay........Her best friend......

_If she doesn't hate her that is...._

Max had many thoughts go threw her head at once she almost passed out right there. Her parents knew this is the right choice and they hope it'll get their daughter to smile again. 

"When?"

"Next week, we wanted to ask you something first. Will you be okay going back to public school?" 

_Nope but Chloe is going to be there so yes_

"Yes!" 

"Have you....spoken to Chloe?" 

"No but we've spoken to Joyce, Max there's something else. Chloe has been....acting out a lot lately. Joyce told us that she tried killing herself more then once. So we don't know how exactly Chloe is going to react." 

The news that Chloe tried killing herself more then once destroys what little heart Max has left as she starts to cry. 

Tears because of Chloe 

Tears about what if she kept in touch Chloe wouldn't hurt herself 

Tears that what if Chloe actually did it and she was.....

 _No Chloe needs me and I need her_

As the week went by Max cried a lot more. She was beyond happy she was coming home but just the thought of Chloes mental health made her cry. Her parents thought the news of them coming home would get her to smile some more but ever since they told them about Chloe Max has been more sad. She tells them that she is happy she's coming home but the conversation always ends with _What if I actually kept in touch those 5 years or what if Chloe killed herself....._

A worse thought was did Chloe try because of Max.....did she feel this way because Max didn't keep in touch with her? 

_Be strong.....for Chloe she needs you now more then ever_

The week went by so quickly for Max and one rather long car ride later Max Caulfield is home and she wants to do one thing and one thing only 

_Find her best friend and hope she doesn't hate her......_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER WILL THEY MEET OR WILL I STALL ONCE AGAIN???????


	6. 5 years is a hella long time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxs official first day of school but do her and Chloe meet?

_Here we are_ Max thinks to herself as she's standing right in front of the school. The school has offered for one of their students to help Max around which Max is extremely excited about hoping that it's Chloe. "Sweetie if anything happens call us and we will pick you hope." Her mother tells Max, Max just smiles at her mom and gives her a hug. She's extremely nervous and knows she'll get bullied for her blindness but she's ready to meet Chloe now.

So with her cane in her hand Max starts guiding herself when she hears footsteps! 

_CHLOE!!!_ Maxs heart starts to beat so fast she wonders if it's going to explode! But heart-breathtakingly the person speaks up and sadly it's not Chloe. She knows what her Chloe sounds like and besides this person is a guy

"Hi! It's nice too meet you, I'm Warren and I'll be showing you around school!" 

_This is stupid WHY COULDN'T YOU BE CHLOE!_

She wants to say but doesn't instead she just smiles instead

"Max nice too meet you Warren, have you ever been in contact with a blind person before?" Max asks 

"No not really but you know what they say. There's a first for everything." He laughs a bit too much at his own joke 

"Okay well here's what to do, just put your hand on my shoulder to make sure I don't hit anything. I have my walking cane just to be safe but please don't be a dick and leave me. Since we're in public I need all the help I can get." Max says still wishing this was Chloe but she's glad someone volunteered to help her 

"Like this?" Warren puts his hand on Maxs shoulder and Max feels that he's a bit nervous but he's not hurting her so it's a plus 

"Sure, I have my schedule here." Max hands Warren her schedule for the day

"How did you know what paper is which?" Warren asks 

"Mom handed it too me and I've been holding on for dear life. Shall we get to class now?" Max asks still hoping she'll see her Chloe soon 

"Absolutely Max." Warren starts to guide Max around the school but Max still has her walking stick just to be safe. 

"Listen class today is the day we'll be having our blind student. She should arrive here any second, please be nice and if she asks for help give it too her. If I find out any of you guys are bullying her there will be consequences." 

**FUCK! MAX IS COMING TODAY! HOLY SHIT I'M NOT READY!**

Chloe thought Max was coming like in a month or something not a week after school started. Her and Kate have been spending a lot together and Chloe actually doesn't mind the company Kate is nice but she's a bit too nice for Chloes taste. Kates bullies doesn't mess with her whenever Chloe is around but sadly Chloe can't be by her side 24/7 and the bullies pounce on her then. Chloe told her to let her know if anyone is bullying her she'd be more then happy to tell them to fuck off but Kate is a bit worried considering the faculty asks Chloe if she's staying out of trouble quite a lot lately. 

"Chloe, are you okay?" Kate asks seeing Chloe acting WAY too nervous 

"Hm oh yeah I'm fine TOTALLY FINE MS GRANT!" Chloe puts her hand up hoping to go to the bathroom so she can calm herself down but it's too late. Warren opens the door and there she is. 

"Max Caulfield, I'm so glad you decided to join our school. I'm sure Warren has been a big help?" 

"Yeah." Is all Max can say still sad that Chloe couldn't be her helper 

Chloe is on the urge of passing out, her heart is currently going into over drive. 

She wants to yell at Max right there 

She wants to ask Max **WHY COULDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE BLIND! I WOULD'VE BEEN THERE FOR YOU!**

She wants to cry because Max is blind 

5 long years, it's a hella long time but one thing is for sure. Chloe could never be mad at Max for long now that she's here standing in her classroom. 

5 years is a hella long time but **WHEN THE HELL DID MAX GET SO DAMN PRETTY! WAS SHE ALWAYS THIS CUTE!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY TOMORROW FOR SURE THEY WILL MEET WHAT CAN I SAY I ENJOYED TEASING ;)


	7. It should've been me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is a meeting that was 5 years way to late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for you guys putting up with my teasing here's a longer chapter   
> You're welcome ;)

_Look at this dude, chatting it up with MY MAX! It should've been me, I should've been the one to helping her now I'm stuck watching this loser whose clearly got the hots for my best friend_

**_Chill out Chloe Max loves you_ **

**_YOU THINK MAX LOVES A LOSER LIKE YOU! SHE DIDN'T EVEN TELL SHE WAS BLIND!_ **

**_NOW SHE'S GOING TO FALL IN LOVE WITH WARREN AND HAVE LOTS OF BABIES WHILE YOU WATCH FROM A FAR LIKE AN IDIOT YOU ARE_ **

**_YOU SHOULD'VE DONE YOURSELF A FAVOR AND JUST KILL YOUR......_ **

"MISS GRANT CAN I GO THE BATHROOM!" Chloe says interrupting Ms Grants lecture 

"Go ahead." Even though class is almost over Ms Grant pretty much gave up on Chloe. 

_That voice....._ Max thinks to herself. Currently Warren is doing his best trying to tell Max what Ms Grant is saying but Max barley pays attention. She thinks its very nice of him but Max just has one thing in mind and she's pretty sure she thinks Chloe is a classmate of hers. 

"Kept it together Chloe....It's just Max....." Chloe tries calming herself down but her heart isn't doing any favors still beating like crazy. Chloe really wants to smoke right now but she got busted once and she can't afford another trip to the principals office. Now that Max is going to the same school as Chloe she should try her best and stay on the schools good graces. It's totally not because she can see Max on a daily basis even though its hella early in the morning but Chloe can take her seeing times with Max at any day or time.

The bell rings signalizing its time for the next class and Chloe is ready all she has to do is hope that Warren and Max don't have the same classes all day together so Chloe can swoop in and be Maxs permanent helper. As Chloe is walking by she sees Max and Warren walking but it breaks Chloes heart that they're walking in the wrong direction to her next class 

**FUCK WHERE ARE THEY GOING! IT'S THE WRONG WAY......** **talk to her Chloe.....**

Chloe really wants too but Warren and Max are too quick and just like that they disappear into another class that Chloe doesn't have 

**FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SCHOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL HOWWWWWWWWWWWW DAREEEEEEEEEEEEEE THEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY PUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ANDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD MAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX INNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN DIFFERENTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT CLASSESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Chloe wants to scream on top of her lungs that her and Max aren't going to have all classes together. It's her best friends first offical day back at Arcadia Bay and she's gone just like that. 

**GONE TO GO FALL IN LOVE WITH** **WARREN.....**

And now Chloe Price is offically pissed the hell off and she wants to skip for the day but maybe it's just one class and maybe Max will have all her other classes together?

Good enough for Chloe 

"Hey Chloe, you forgot your stuff." Kate says holding Chloes book bag. Kate is so sweet sometimes but Chloe is starting to wonder if Kate maybe has a crush on her due to her spending pretty much every moment with her everyday. 

"Thank you Kate." Chloe smiles and takes her book bag with Justin and Trevor right behind the two friends. 

The heartbreak doesn't end there for Chloe as Max didn't have any other classes with her for the morning. 

_Maybe the afternoon?_

Chloes hopeful as it's now lunch time with Kate, Justin and Trevor right behind her. The school lunch is absolutely awful but it sure beats eating that then eating whatever her mom makes whenever step dildo is around. As Chloe and her friends get their slop for the day Chloe spots Max but no Warren 

_I swear to fuck if that fucker left her alone......WAIT MAX IS ALONE!_

This is the first time today Max is all alone by herself. 

_With no one to help her.......eating lunch all by herself....._ Warren actually went to use the bathroom and had to constantly ask Max is she'll be okay by herself. She really wanted to ask him about Chloe but holy fuck did Warren not shut the fuck up about himself. He just went on and on about himself whenever Max didn't need his help. He is a good helper but not really the best Max has as she knows it'll be Chloe. Ever since Max heard that voice in her science class she couldn't stop thinking about it 

_Was it Chloe......_

It makes her smile when she thinks about Chloe which beats the negative thoughts Max had about Chloe being too mad at her to even talk to her.

"Hey you're that blind bitch are you?" _Of course bullies...._

Max starts packing up her things to leave this bully but the bully puts his hand on Max and now she's nervous 

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU BITCH ANSWER ME!" He screams and now Max wants to cry 

_No way Chloe is going to love a blind loser like you_

_WHY DID YOU LEAVE SEATTLE! CHLOE HATES YOU!_

The bully is once again screaming at Max to answer her but she doesn't as Max retreated into her mind. The deepest part of Maxs mind....The part that she visited quite a lot lately......The part that makes her want too.....

"HEY PRESSDICK!" _There's that voice again......._

**BAM!**

Max maybe blind but she doesn't need her vision to see that someone just knocked the shit out of her bully. 

"Are you okay Max?" 

_That voice is talking.....too me?_

All Max can do is just nod her head in response, she wants to thank whoever helped her but she's still thinking about that bully putting his hands on her. 

"You girls come with me please." A security guard whose quick to arrive on scene radios in some backup as the bully Nathan Presscott is currently unconscious from Chloes punch. Everyone pretty much saw the whole thing and some are honestly scared but some actually cheered when Chloe knocked Nathan out. Chloe wants to scream at her fellow classmates not to fuck with Max but Max isn't okay. She's just standing there shaking pretty bad honestly. 

"Max...you're okay I'm here...." Chloe hugs Max and just holds on to her. _Whoever she knows how to calm me down. Why couldn't she be my helper_

A lot of emotions are going threw Chloes mind right now but just one is a constant thought 

_Did Max always smell this good?_

Warren finally returns back to cafeteria and sees the whole thing. He sees Chloe helping Max up and he confirms to himself that his helping privileges are probably over now that Chloe is holding Max like a delicate bunny. 

Kate Justin and Trevor saw the whole thing and they just think to themselves never to fuck with Max Cauflield now that Chloe has her. They never planned on it but seeing how the one person who did is currently unconscious pretty much gets rid of that option but it also confirms that Chloe is a fucking badass which kind of scares Kate but she honestly likes Chloe more now?? 

As they walk to the principals office Chloe is just holding onto Max for dear life not wanting to let go but she has to as there's two chairs already placed in the office. 

_Fucking Max can sit on my lap I do not give a FUCK_

More heartbreaks as Max lets go of Chloe to sit down as the security guard also helped the girls. Max has calmed down quite a lot now as she makes a mental note to thank whoever saved her. Chloe just can't take her eyes off of Max just staring at her. Chloe is mentally trying to count her freckles but loses count whenever she gets lost in Maxs cuteness. The principal being a massive cock block just had to open his mouth 

"Ms. Caulfield your parents have been called, we've been told to call them if something happens. Are you okay Max?" Max just nods in response thinking about the girl. Her touch was.....delicate it was something Max never felt before but she wants to feel it again

"And for you Ms. Price, I'm sure you know what's about to happen we'll discuss more once your parents get here"

_Price? Wait Chloe! SAY SOMETHING MAX ASK HER WHO SHE IS!_

As Max is about to say something her parents are already here.

 _Holy shit that was_ _fast......_

"Max! Areyouokayiknowputtingyouinpublicschoolwasastupideawe'retakingyououtrightnowandgoingbacktohomeschool" Her mom says a bit too quickly while Max has no clue what she said but Chloe did 

**WHAT! HELL FUCKING NO! I'M NOT LOSING MY BEST FRIEND AGAIN!**

"Mom please shut up. Is Ms Price still in this room?" Max asks. She didn't hear the door close but she has to be sure 

"Yes Max I'm here." 

"Price.....as in Chloe Price?" Max asks while her heart beats a million bumps a second. 

_There's no way Chloe just knocked out a bully for me......Who am I kidding of course Chloe would knock out a bully for me_

"Yes Max, the Chloe Price. It's nice too see you dude." Chloe wants to cry but this time it's tears of joy.

"CHLOE!" Max screams and Chloe launches herself into her best friends arms 

_Reuinted.....finally_ Both girls start to cry but its happy tears this time. 

Happy that the Arcadia Bay pirates are reunited 

Happy that the two best friend are reunited 

Happy that the one person both girls really loved are reunited..... 

Happy, just plain happy.....

Both girls are continuing to hug when Chloes mom and step dad finally arrive also a bit to quickly. Her mother sees Chloe holding onto Max for dear live and she can't help but to smile 

If there's anyone to get Chloe to smile and be happy again it's Max Caulfield 

"I hate too break up this reunion but I'm sure you know what's about to happen..." 

Max breaks the hug confused but Chloe doesn't want to let go as she hates what the principal is about to say 

"Chloe, you remember what I told you what'll happen if I find you in my office again?" Chloe just rolls her eyes at him 

"What happened this time?" David asks with hatred in his tone. Chloe wouldn't mind knocking the shit out of another guy today 

"Ms Price punched a fellow student so bad he's unconscious" 

"CHLOE!" Joyce says 

"That asshole put his hands on Max. I'd fucking do it again too, no one should put his hands on a blind person. Not alone my best friend" Chloe says a bit proud of herself 

_Best friend.....I like that_

"Be that as it may the Prescott are a wonderful...." 

"Oh spare me the Prescott bullshit, just expel me already for doing the right thing. You wouldn't want your bribe money to suddenly disappear would you?"

"Chloe shut your mouth and let the man speak." 

"I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE BUT DO NOT SPEAK TO MY BEST FRIEND THAT WAY! YOU ASSHOLE!" Max screams at David and the room goes silent 

_Fuck I love this girl....._ Chloe thinks 

"MAX CAULFIELD!" Maxs mom screams. Max is rather proud of herself for defending Chloes honor. 

"I don't know anything about bribe money" Chloe knows thats hella bullshit considering she's stole from this asshole and something called a "Handicap Fund" rings a bell even though it clearly wasn't for the handicap 

"Chloe you've been in this office more times then I can count" _Which isn't that high anyway....._

"You forced my hand Chloe, you're expelled. If you don't leave school grounds I will call the police" 

"Yeah yeah whatever asshat. I'll see you after school Max, have a wonderful day" Chloe gets up and kisses Max right on the cheek. Middle fingers the principal one more time and walks right past her mom and step douche 

"CHLOE PRICE! OUT THIS BITCH!" Chloe screams as loud as she can so everyone can hear her while Max remains sitting. Max being blind doesn't bother her anymore but it does because she really wanted too see Chloe knock that asshole out again. Also if Max just dies right there she'll die happy because _CHLOE JUST KISSED ME! IT WAS ONLY ON THE CHEEK BUT CHLOE KISSED ME!!!!!!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David doesn't work at the school btw


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets a new helper and Chloe is finally free from school

"Well Ms. Cauflield I do believe that is all, we are very sorry about what happened as we will discipline Mr. Prescott accordingly. Your helper Warren should be right outside." The principal tells Max but Max is thinking about Chloe and how her lips felt on her cheek 

_Chloe kissed me on the cheek.....She knocked out a bully for me got expelled but she kissed me.....WOWSER_

"No need we'll be taking Max out of this school immediately and have her back in home school." Max's mom says 

"NO WAY MOM I WANT TO STAY!" Max basically yells at her mom 

"But sweetie that guy picked on you....." Her dad tries calming her down 

"Okay and? Chloe knocked the shit out of him and the bullies won't mess with me now that they know Chloe is always going to be by my side." 

"But she just got expelled sweetie she won't be by your side threw out the day...." 

Before Max can argue some more they here a knock at the door. "I'm sure you guys can figure this stuff out later but right now I have another meeting and I do hope Ms. Caulfield will remain staying at this school." 

The security guard opens the door and Max hears a mans voice saying "Hello I was told too meet the principal today about my daughter coming to this school." 

"Ah Mr. Amber please come in." Max's parents excuse themselves to talk to Max outside but Max gets up way to quick and accidentally bumps into a girl. 

"I'm sorry" Max says 

"Oh no I'm sorry here" The girl grabs Max's cane and hands it too her 

"I'm Rachel and you are?" Max feels Rachel putting her hand on Max's shoulder 

"Max. I would say nice to see you but you know being blind and all" Max jokes but Rachel laughs quite a lot at Max's joke which confuses Max 

"Humor, I like it. You didn't get suspended did you? Cause if you'd like I'll love to help you if I can my grandma was blind." 

"Nope no suspension my friend just got expelled sadly. I already have a helper but there's no reason why I can't have two." 

"Awesome! Well I'm just here to get my schedule for the week but I won't be in class until tomorrow sadly. I'll be right in front of the school tomorrow so I can help you. It's very nice to see you Max." Rachel still has her hand on Max's shoulder so Max just awkwardly shrugs it off her shoulder 

"Do you have a cell phone? We can text if you'd like....." 

"Sure my phone reads my messages to me. I uh....." Rachel sees Max fumbling around for her phone and having a hard time but Rachel has an idea 

"Here" Rachel writes down her phone number and hands it to Max 

"Oh um thank you Rachel. I was going to say see you tomorrow but you know....ANYWAYS getting back to class now." Max offers up a smile and leaves the principals office. Her parents give up arguing with Max so they just tell her that they'll see her later today and call them if anything happens. 

"Hey Max! I'm sorry about what happened earlier I got distracted and...." Max hears Warren and interrupts him 

"Warren it's fine. Anyways I'm going to have someone else helping me too." 

"Oh um....That's great Max....." Max hears that Warren has a bit sadness to this tone but he puts his hand on Max's shoulder and guides her back to class 

Thankfully the rest of the day went off without a hitch as Nathan finally woke up and Warren tells Max that he has a black eye. Max is proud that Chloe protected her honor and wishes she can see the black eye but is sad that Chloe got expelled from school. Wondering what her relationship with Chloe is now Warren is helping Max across the schools parking lot when they get interrupted 

"Hey thanks Waldo I'll take it from here." Chloe says. 

"Oh okay see you tomorrow Max?"

"Sure thing Warren" Max says and gets wrapped up in a hug by Chloe 

"Not how I imagined our reunion to be but that asshole deserved it. It's hella nice too see you Max." 

"You to Chloe I'm sorry that....." Max wants to apologize for her absence in Chloe's life for 5 years but Chloe ain't having it 

"Nope. Dude I understand why you didn't tell me, I wish you did but I understand. It's okay but you're back now and that's all that matters. I uh....." Chloe stops for a moment before continuing "I'm sorry about the kiss on the cheek earlier it was just a spur of the moment thing. I was hella excited to leave this place." 

"I'm not." Max says and she wishes she could see Chloe's reaction 

"Oh yeah? Well I'll make a mental note to kiss you on the cheek more then" 

"Doesn't have to be on the cheek" 

_Is Max flirting with me? Hot damn being blind must've gain her confidence and I LOVE IT_

"Not in public Max." Chloe says and opens her truck for Max. Chloe wants to carry Max but Max gets in the truck without being carried and that sadness Chloe. She rushes to the front seat and looks and Max hella wanting to kiss her on the lips but she controls herself and speeds off away from the school. Being a high school drop out sadness Chloe but now that Max is back and wants Chloe to kiss her more Chloe finds herself smiling 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I can make Rachel a nice person no problem :)   
> I have no clue why I'm calling Principal Wells the Principal but yeah that's who is he btw   
> Next chapter Max and Chloe and I'll explain more about Max's blindness ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is finally back in Chloe's life and does something that makes Chloe happy. Also a BIT turned on....okay HELLA turned on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max's vision gets explained this chapter

_I can't believe it....my best friend is back. Knocked the fuck of Pressdick, got kicked out of school but holy shit Max is back. Why didn't she tell me what_ happened......

Chloe has been driving Max for a while now. No real destination in site Chloe is just driving. Chloe keeps on looking at Max and is in complete awe. Max Caulfield is blind but it's like it doesn't even bother her that she's blind. Max is just sitting there......happy. So why is Chloe sad? 

"Max? Why didn't you tell me what happened? I would've still loved you regardless......" After some flirting by Max Chloe wants to be honest with Max about her feelings. Unsure where the fuck their relationship is going since there has to be some mutual attraction between the two girls. 

"I'm really sorry Chloe I just....." Max pauses for a second and really thinks about what to say. She's had so many conversations with herself about what to say to Chloe but now that she's here and is prettier then ever. Max is speechless. 

"When I had my accident, I wasn't upset that I was blind. I mean I was but I wished you were there by my side to help me.....I really tried contacting you but I couldn't put pen to paper I couldn't call you but that's no excuse. Some days I could see very little and it took me a while to write again and when I finally did I just.....froze. I didn't know what to do or say. I thought you hated me and I was so miserable in Seattle Chloe. I just sat in my room barley doing anything. One thought was in my mind and that was you, I wanted to tell you that I loved you more then a friend but I just couldn't. When I got the news we were returning home I was so happy and yet...nervous. I want to touch you, and look at you Chloe but I can't. I bet you're so pretty though......." Max says not realizing she just confessed to Chloe that she loves her more then a friend. 

Chloe listned to the whole thing but when Max said she loved her more then a friend....Sparks just went off and now Chloe is smiling like a complete dork and is glad Max can't see her. Also _FUCKING HELL MAX IS CONFIDENT!_

"I'm still the same Chloe Max. My hair is blue, I smoke, drink but still the same Captain Bluebeard Max." Chloe then remembers something Max said, "What do you mean by touch me?" _Fuck am I nervous?_

"Oh I uh....." _Wow Max all that confidence went threw the window huh?_ "Not like touch you down there......NOT THAT I WOULDN'T MIND THAT" _There it is......_ "What I meant was touch your face but that's just awkward......" 

"First of all Max LOVING the confidence and second the fuck it will. Max I just knocked the shit out of a bully and got kicked out of school. You've been flirting with me like crazy I think awkwardness is the least of ours worries." Chloe laughs a little and so does Max 

"But I mean.....you can touch my face Max. It's okay......" Chloe says trying to hide that she's blushing. 

_Awe is Chloe blushing right now?_

"As long as it won't be awkward Chloe." 

"Nope it's okay Max" Chloe says and pulls over for some privacy. 

Chloe just looks at Max and sees that her hand is shaking. "Max it's okay, take your time" Chloe holds on to Max's hand but lets go not wanting to make Max more nervous. Max extends her hand and almost hits Chloe's eye but Chloe directs Max's hand towards her cheek instead. Max feels that it's warm to touch as she feels her cheek for a couple of seconds. She's using one finger still shaking but Chloe's skin is calming Max down. Max uses her finger and goes up into Chloe's hair and starts pulling on it gently. It feels just like hair but Max spends more time just rubbing it and feeling it. She uses her finger and spends the most time on Chloe's lips. So soft, so sexy as Max outlines Chloe's top lip and feels some saliva but Max isn't stopping. She feels the bottom lip and feels a piercing on the lip, It's metal and kind of hot actually but Max is just so gentle touching Chloe. Afraid too hurt Chloe and after a few more minutes of feeling Chloe's lip Max lets go. 

**Silence.**

Max felt Chloe's face for a few minutes but neither girl has said anything. Max is so scared she did something wrong and this was just too much. 

_SAY SOMETHING MAX!_

She wants to scream but doesn't say a word. 

Chloe is totally okay it's just.......she kind of moaned when Max was touching her. Not to loud for Max to hear her but just the way Max was touching Chloe's skin......so slow and yet it was amazing! The urge to kiss Max was killing Chloe but she didn't do it instead she watched Max touch her and smile. Also Chloe's panties is a BIT wet but ain't no way is she going to tell Max. 

"I should get you home Max......." Chloe says not even looking at Max. She NEEDS to do something about these thoughts that she's having. Not the first time Chloe Price has thought of Max in a very SEXUAL manner. 

"Oh...." Max says a bit upset but Chloe knows whenever her first mate is upset and has a WONDERFUL idea how to fix that.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Max just confident around Chloe? Why yes yes she is :D


	10. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe asks Max something......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of cutting and suicide this chapter

"Hey Max can I....." Chloe has a hard time asking Max what she's about to ask but thankfully Max just stands there waiting for Chloe 

"Yes" Is all Max can say 

_Wait what? I didn't even_

"You don't even know what I'm asking......" Chloe says hella confused 

"I don't care Chloe, we've been separated for way to long. Whatever your asking the answer is Yes" 

_Well that changes things......_

"You need to get back in the truck then" Chloe asks and Max easily jumps right back in the truck 

_Okay you can do this......._ She tries to psych herself up but she's very nervous. It's not helping that Max is just sitting there all dork like. 

Chloe just does it and she's proud of it!

What did she do exactly? 

Chloe has her hand on Max's cheek and is feeling her. Max just lets go do it, she doesn't hate it in fact she finds it so cute that Chloe is shaking having her hand on Max's cheek. 

Chloe slowly rubs her hand around Max's cheek and feels the freckles. _Can you actually feel freckles?_ Chloe's unsure but she's feeling something and she is loving it. She mentally starts to count each freckle but loses count so instead she goes around to the other side of Max's cheek and this one feels the exact same but she still loves how soft Max's cheeks are. For a few more seconds Chloe guides her hand into Max's hair and feels it a little. Hair is hair but Chloe still loves it. So soft, so dorky like. Eventually she stops feeling Max's hair and lets go entirely. She really wanted to feel Max's lip but if she does she won't be responsible for what she's about to do. 

The look on Max's face scares Chloe, she's unsure if she messed up on not feeling Chloe's lips but Max looks really sad or mad or both 

"Was....was that okay?" Chloe asks nervous to hear Max's answer 

"Yes" is all Max can say. "I'll text you Chloe" Max exits Chloe's truck. Chloe is trying her best not to scream at herself for not feeling Max's sexy lips 

_**WHAT A LOSER! HER LIPS WERE RIGHT THERE!** _

_**YOU SHOULD'VE FELT THEM! THEY WERE PROBABLY SO SOFT! LIKE A STRAWBERRY** _

"What the fuck?" Chloe says out loud wondering where the fuck that came from 

"Hm? Max says. She did leave her truck but the door is still wide open 

"Oh uh.....never mind....." Chloe says thinking of an excuse. _Fucking strawberries what the fuck?_

"Bye Chloe" Max shuts the door. Chloe again mentally screams at herself for not helping Max to her door but Max handles herself quite well and got into her door okay. 

Chloe drives home and thinks about her day. Getting expelled kind of blows but punching Pressdick was worth it. He was bullying Max and she will absolutely do it again. So Max is back and instantly her crush on Max is back. She felt Chloe's lips so that must mean she likes her right? It's a good thing Max didn't feel her arms because it's covered in.....

 _No Max is back and I'm happy_ Chloe tells herself. 

Her drive home was uneventfull but Chloe sends a quick text to Max 

"Hey Max I'm home :)" 

_UGH A SMILEY FACE REALLY CHLOE!_

Chloe is in the middle of typing 'Didn't mean to sent that smiley face when Max responds 

**_"I'm glad Chloe :D"_ **

_Max is into Emojis.....Ew....._

Chloe walks up back upstairs but her mom and David notices that Chloe has her face in her phone and is smiling, something Chloe has not done in a LONG time. 

So besides being blind what else happened in Seattle? Anything note worthy?

Max response is almost instant 

**_Not exactly ;-; it sucked with you. Didn't really see much I was just in my room pretty much 24/7_ **

Reading that makes Chloe a bit sad but promises to herself that she'll show Max around the Bay. Ain't shit too see but going with Max makes the Bay less terrible 

I'll show you around not much as changed. Still an absolute shit show but you're hear so it's less of a shit show :) 

**_Sounds like a plan :P I wanted to ask you something Chloe......_ **

_That can't be good_

Go ahead Maxine 

_**First of all it's Max you ass and second......why didn't you feel my lips Chloe?** _

_Not the question I thought she'd ask but still......_

~~I don't know~~

~~Because I was about to kiss you~~

~~I WANTED TO KISS YOU~~

~~ME KISS YOU~~

~~KISS?~~

I'm sorry there's nothing wrong with your lips I just........ ~~accidentally moaned when you touched mine. YOU MUST REALLY LIKE MY LIPS DON'T YOU MAX?~~ I didn't want to cross any boundaries I'm sorry.....

Chloe feels a bit sad texting all that and she really hopes Max doesn't think she didn't want to feel her lips. 

**_Okay Chloe you could've if you wanted to tho. I would've minded it I felt yours so just thought you'd return the favor is all....._ **

You know there's other body parts you can feel and I hope I could feel yours too ;) 

A risky move by Chloe to tease Max but she wanted the mood to shift 

**_CHLOE YOU DO KNOW MY TEXTS ARE OUT LOUD RIGHT! HOW DO YOU THINK I CAN TEXT!_ **

_Oh.....that's actually kind of funny....._

Chloe laughs at herself for forgetting Max's text messages are read out loud to her. 

No one heard it right? 

**_NO THANK GOD BUT STILL! STOP LAUGHING I KNOW WHEN YOU'RE LAUGHING!_ **

_I hope Max knows what I'm about to do later now that she's back......so cute.....so sexy.....so pretty........_

**YOU'RE NOT GOING TO MASTURBATE TO MAX ARE YOU! GROSS CHLOE!**

_Fuck you brain! Sexy thoughts get rid of the bad thoughts!_ Her inner war with her thoughts has been going on for a while. It's sort of like an imaginary friend who will not leave Chloe alone....... 

**_Okay that actually is kind of funny......BUT STILL MY PARENTS AREN'T HOME BUT WHAT IF THEY WERE!_ **

Chloe starts to text her responce when she gets another one from Max 

_**You know what fuck it I don't care. You're back and I couldn't be happier, so what if we flirt with each other I don't mind it. Do you?** _

~~YES BUT I WANT TO DO MORE THEN JUST FLIRT. I WANT TO HUG YOU, FEEL YOUR LIPS AND KISS YOUR SEXY LIPS AND STUFF! I WANT SEXY TIME WITH MAX!~~

Chloe types out but deletes it instead she texts 

Not at all Max 

**_Good what about you Chloe? What have you been up too_ **

_Why must you ask me Max?_

_Been in a mental hospital is probably something I shouldn't tell her. Cutting myself and almost dying too.......but I can't lie to Max......fuck I love her so much_

Life has been.....rough Max. I.....I'm sorry I just can't. 

Chloe hates herself for not telling Max the truth. Why is it so hard? **Because you're such a loser and Max will hate you if she found out?** _NO FUCK OFF!_

Chloe yells at her thoughts when she gets a text from Max 

**_Oh Chloe....I don't know why your life has been so rough. But my parents told me what happened.....I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you._ **

_SO MAX KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME!_

You knew? 

_**Yes....I knew everything. I wanted to feel your arms but I was scared. Chloe.....** _

Max stops texting and Chloe's heart starts to race wondering what Max is about to say 

**_Was it because of me? Because I didn't talk to you for 5 years?_ **

_There it is....THE text....._

Max I.....

Yes......

Chloe starts to burst into tears. She just told her blind best friend she cut herself because she didn't talk to her for 5 years. Max lost her vision and Chloe was such a bitch and almost killed herself.....

**_I see_ **

Chloe checks her phone and reads the text and this just makes her cry some more. She hears another message from her phone and sees that Max texted her again but this text is long 

_**Chloe I'm so sorry you felt so alone because of me. I should've talked to you but I didn't and I will always be sorry for that. I love that your being honest with me I do and that took a lot of courage to tell me the truth. You're my best friend and it breaks my heart to hear that your life has been so awful because of me but that's going to change. I do not care that I'm blind I am NEVER leaving your side again. That was the worst mistake of my life and I will regret it forever. Whenever you need to talk I'll be right here ready to listen. I can't see but the Chloe Price that I know and love is beautiful absolutely beautiful. You're so sweet, so pretty, and just overall a wonderful person to be around. I look forward to being shown around the Bay Chloe :) I <3 you ** _

And just like that her tears are gone. Max just confessed that she loves her, but it can't be love LOVE right? Should Chloe ask just to be safe? Does it really matter? Max loves her and that's good enough for her 

Careful Max you're starting to make me cry happy tears and I <3 you too. Like love LOVE btw.....

**_At least they're not sad tears. Chloe?_ **

Yes Max? 

_**I really wished you would've felt my lips cause I would've kissed you. Oh well always next time ;)** _

_Wait......what?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe MIGHT be freaking out over Max's text. "Wish you kissed me but there's always next time?" surely Max didn't mean that right......right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS D:

Chloe didn't respond to Max's text 

**I really wished you kissed me oh well there's always next time ;)**

_WHAT DOES SHE MEAN? IS SHE SERIOUS I MEAN SHE DID FEEL MY FACE? AND IT FELT HELLA AMAZING BUT MAX CAN'T LIKE ME.....I'm a freak....._

Chloe takes one good look at herself in the mirror and sees the scars that are all over her arms. 

_MAX CAN'T LIKE YOU CHLOE! YOU'RE A FREAK! LOOK AT YOU!_

"She.....she likes me......."

_COME ON CHLOE DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT! MAX DIDN'T MEAN THAT TEXT! SHE'S STRAIGHT BUT EVEN IF SHE ISN'T THERE'S NO WAY SHE'LL LIKE A_

_F_

_R_

_E_

_A_

_K_

"SHUT UP!" Chloe yells and almost punches her mirror but controls herself. Joyce and David both heard her scream downstairs and want to help but they know it'll just end with Chloe yelling at them or lying and saying everything is fine. Seeing Max again should make Chloe happy but she's not WITH Chloe. Sure they just met a few hours ago but Chloe NEEDS to see Max now. Or hear her voice, Chloe would prefer both but she wouldn't want to smoother Max even though she really REALLY wants to. So a phone call it is 

"Chloe!" Max sounds happy to hear Chloe's voice but Chloe starts to cry listening to her voice. Chloe just saw Max almost an hour ago but she feels so stupid for crying over something this little. She shouldn't have to see Max 24/7 to be happy right? She can be happy without seeing Max right? Well Chloe hasn't been happy since well......

"Chloe?" Max says a second time but she's concerned. 

_She's worried about me......SAY SOMETHING BRAIN_

"Nice Max we're having....." Chloe meant to say weather but instead she said Max. Instant regret as Chloe hoped Max didn't hear her but she did consdiering Max is laughing her ass off right now 

"Stop laughing....." Chloe laughs a little too 

"I'm sorry it's just.....nice Max we're having really Chlo?" 

"I meant to say weather you dick....." Chloe laughs again.....

Max continues to laugh but stops after a few more seconds. Neither girl is saying anything and Chloe wants to beg Max to say something, she NEEDS to say something. Chloe just doesn't know WHAT to say but Max isn't talking 

_SHE HATES ME SHE'S GOING TO HANG UP!_ Chloe wants to cry again but she hears her voice 

"Chloe are you okay?' Max says now really concerned 

"Everything is fine....." _FUCK I SHOULDN'T LIE TO HER!_

"Please don't lie to me Chloe. I know something is wrong please talk to me.....I'll always listen to you....." 

"BUT WHY MAX! WE HAVEN'T TALKED IN 5 YEARS AND ALL OF THE SUDDEN WE'RE BEST FRIENDS AGAIN! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN WANT TO BE MY FRIEND AGAIN MAX! I'M SUCH A LOSER! I'M A HIGH SCHOOL SUICIDAL DROP OUT IDIOT!" Chloe doesn't yell at Max but her tone is quite loud 

More silence as Max doesn't say anything but they're still on the phone together 

_**GREAT YOU JUST RUINED YOUR CHANCES WITH THE ONE PERSON YOU LOVED! GREAT JOB CHLOE!** _

"Chloe....please don't say that about yourself." Max says but she's crying and Chloe hates it 

"It's true tho......" 

"NO IT'S NOT CHLOE!" Max yells at Chloe and Chloe doesn't know what to do. She never heard Max yell but she's scared and a bit turned on right now......

"Look Chloe I do not give a monkeys ass we haven't spoken in so long. My life without you was HELL! When we moved back home I was so happy because YOU were going to be here Chloe. You are not a loser Chloe you are and will always be my best friend. You punched an idiot who was bullying a blind person if anything that school is fucking stupid for expelling you." Max says and Chloe starts to laugh 

"It's good hearing you laugh Chloe...." Max says 

"I'm sorry it's just I never heard you sworn before....." 

"Well when you say stupid shit like that I gotta do what I gotta do." 

"You're such a dork you know that?" 

"I'm your dork tho Chloe......" 

Chloe doesn't realize when she's started to smile "Max?" 

"Yes?" 

"Did you mean what you said? When you wished I would've kissed you?" 

"Of course....." 

"Oh....." Chloe doesn't realize that a blush is starting to flow on her cheeks 

"Chloe?" 

"Yes Max?" 

"I got to go eat now but will you be okay? Cause if you're not I'm not hanging up this phone until you promise me you'll be okay" 

Chloe doesn't know how to answer that so she just sits there. 

"MAX TIME FOR DINNER!" Chloe hears a voice say but Max doesn't say anything she's still on the phone 

The reason why Chloe hasn't answered Max is because she doesn't know if she'll be okay. She had a breakdown and she's nervous it'll happen again if Max leaves her....

"Tell me the truth Chloe.....please......" Max almost begs her but Chloe still doesn't say anything at all. She has her button on the hang up option but she takes it off. She sighs and says 

"As long as you're in my life again Max. I'll be okay" Still not realizing that she smiled when telling Max the truth 

"I'm not going anywhere Chloe.....I love you......." Max says 

"I love you too Max...." 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has her second day of school but sadly Chloe has another breakdown.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sad Chloe this chapter :(

Max and Chloe stayed up pretty late getting to know each other but now Max has to go to school but Chloe can't come with her. She could fight her expulsion but she fears it'll be a losing effort. _Max IS worth fighting for but Principal Dick ain't going to help a punk like me......_

**_Good Morning Chloe sucks I can't see you during the day :( but I better see you as soon as school lets out. You do remember when school lets out right? Either way I'll try my best to text you during the day :) can't wait too see you_ **

Normally Chloe hated mornings but now that she isn't going to school anymore she COULD sleep in. Or she could wait for Max to text her......

_Nice job getting kicked out of school. Your best friend comes home but you're such a attention seeking BITCH_

"FUCK OFF!" Chloe yells at herself. She doesn't want to have yet another breakdown considering she just had one yesterday but her terrible thoughts are getting worse now that Max can't text her. Chloe goes threw her phone and sees the morning text from Max as she can't help but to smile at how dorky Max is 

Don't worry about it dude focus on your classes and you bet your sweet ass I'll be there as soon as school lets out which I did remember btw 

Chloe doesn't want Max to worry about her. It's her second day of school and she needs to focus on her school work and not a _LOSER_ like Chloe. 

More terrible thoughts are entering Chloe's mind so she goes downstairs to try and distract herself but she sees David reading the newspaper so she nopes right back upstairs not caring that David is talking to her. Her mom is currently in the bathroom and she wants to say something but Chloe is just too quick as she slams the door before her mom can say something, 

_REALLY CHLOE???? BE A BITCH TOO SOMEONE WHO OBVIOUSLY LOVES YOU!_

"FUCK. OFF." Chloe yells even louder this time not caring that her mom and David can hear her. David rushes upstairs hoping to talk but Joyce tells him off telling him she needs her space 

"We have to do something Joyce...." David pleads. Chloe can very much listen to their conversation. Chloe can't really picture when she started to feel this way but a big reason was because of this step fucker who tried to "fix" Chloe but ever since she had her many visits at the hospital and mental wards David has just given up entirely. Chloe wants to laugh because deep down she knows David don't care about Chloe. Her mom and Max does but not pornstache..... 

"She needs to be alone right now. She's struggling David....." 

"The both of us are struggling to deal with her. Doesn't it hurt you seeing Chloe just so......sad. I know what it's like to feel sad." Chloe having enough of listening to David opens her door to give him her too sense 

"OH YOU KNOW WHAT'S IT LIKE TO FEEL SAD! REALLY DAVID I'M NOT JUST "SAD" I'M PISSED OFF! ANGRY THAT MOM ACTUALLY LOVES YOU!" 

"Chloe please.....David cares about you."

"DOES HE MOM REALLY? WHERE WAS THIS WHEN ASS FACE FIRST CAME HERE! HE YELLED AT ME, TRIED TO "FIX" ME, TOLD ME I WAS A PUNK WHO HAVEN'T GOT ANY FRIENDS! WELL PORNSTACHE YOU'RE RIGHT! I GOT NO ONE AND I'M BETTER OFF DEAD!" 

Joyce could take Chloe's yelling but having her say something so.....untrue makes her really mad 

"CHLOE ELIZABETH PRICE THAT IS NOT TRUE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU BUT IF YOU WERE DEAD I COULDN'T LIVE WITH MYSELF! I NEED YOU CHLOE!" Joyce yells back and starts to cry. David tries to comfort his wife while Chloe just stands there hating herself that she's hurting her mom so much. 

"Mom I.....I'm in a really dark place mentally right now. I'm not just going to wake up one day and magically feel better it's going to take some time but my best friend Max is going to help me. I need her.....really badly right now." 

Joyce rubs her eyes a little and smiles 

"That Max was something.....I'm glad you too are talking again but please you can talk to me or David too Chloe. I don't know what it's like to feel so.....empty but you're my daughter I love you and I can not lose you. Not now, not ever please Chloe promise me you're not going to hurt yourself....." Joyce begs hoping Chloe will listen to her 

"Mom I.....I don't know....." Chloe says. She can't lie to her mom about something like this. She wishes she can say yes 

She wishes she's not such a mess right now 

She wishes she can be okay but she's not 

She needs all the help she can get 

"I'll try talking to you mom....." Chloe says hoping it'll cheer her up. It doesn't but at least Chloe can promise that 

"We gotta go to work Chloe are you going to be okay?" Joyce asks 

"I.....i'm going to go right back to sleep and hope school gets out by then so I can talk to Max." Chloe says 

"Bring Max over to Two Whales if you get the chance that girl loved my waffles." Joyce smiles and that makes Chloe also smile a little 

"I....sure mom I'll see you later today." Chloe says and this pleases Joyce a little. David on the other hand just stands there not knowing what to do or say so him and Joyce get ready for work. 

Chloe looks around her room and sees that it's absolutely trashed. Beer bottles, dirty clothes, pizza boxes, pretty smelly food which reeks. "I'll....clean you later." Chloe tells her room but she looks over at her mirror that she covered up. She still can't look at herself but she hopes a certain someone can help her get her confidence back 

"Hey Max do you want me to drive you home?" Rachel Amber asks. True to her word Rachel did not leave Max's side at all and she was a BIT too hands on to Max's liking. Her day was pretty average to say the least she tried texting Chloe but didn't get any response which sadness her. 

_Maybe she's just busy?_ Max tells herself. She almost had a minor panic attack hoping Chloe didn't hurt herself or even......

After last night Chloe's confession bothered Max. It bothered her that Chloe was struggling and Max could've helped her but she didn't. Max fought off her tears to cry but she promises she will NEVER leave Chloe's side again 

"I'm waiting for someone but thank you Rachel. You can wait for me if you'd like." Max tells Rachel. She does want to keep Rachel as a friend but got a ton of mix singals when Rachel got too touchy and told Warren that she'll be taking care of Max from now. Max yelled at Rachel for telling that to Warren and promises tomorrow that she'll ask for his help. Max felt bad for Warren as she probably thinks he feels awful after what happened yesterday. HOWEVER Warren not controlling his bladder did lead to Nathan bullying Max BUT her knight in shinning armor came to rescue her. 

"Max are you okay?" Rachel asks. Max may or may not day dreamed about Chloe and how she looks. Her face was of course pretty but Max really hates that she blind because she can't see the beauty that is Chloe Price 

"Mhm....." Max says and decides to text Chloe 

**_Everything okay Chlo?_** Max sent a total of 9 texts during the day but none of them got left on read but still it bothers her that Chloe hasn't answered her. She decides to wait a few more minutes then she'll ask Rachel to drive her to Chloes. Max may or may not bust down her door just in case something is wrong. Max is blind yes but if something happened to Chloe Max will just......be not okay. 

But Chloe is absolutely fine. She's currently sleeping as she bolts right up and looks over at the time 

_FUCK I OVERSLEPT!_

One look at her phone and sees the 9 texts from Max but also a few from Kate, Justin and Trevor 

_Do I not know I got expelled? Oh well IT'S MAX TIME!_

Chloe runs out of the door and decides to call Max. It didn't even get past the first ring 

"CHLOE ARE YOU OKAY!" _Max sounds so worried.....she's adorable...._

"YESI'MTOTALLYOKAYI'LLSEEYOUINAFEWMINTUES" Chloe says too quickly for Max to hear. The only thing she heard is that Yes Chloe is okay so that's good enough for her 

Chloe arrives at the school not giving a fuck if she broke any speeding laws when she sees Max talking to someone else. A girl about Chloe's age who has long blonde hair and a blue feather earring 

_Fuck she's my replacement......NOPE_

Chloe rushes over towards Max not caring who this girl is and runs into her arms. The two hug as Rachel smiles at the two 

"MAX I'M SORRY I DIDN'T ANSWER YOU I OVERSLEPT DUDE!" 

"CHLOE IT'S TOTALLY OKAY! I'M GLAD YOU'RE OKAY SCHOOL SUCKED WITHOUT YOU!" Max almost gives Chloe a bear hug but Chloe does not mind one bit 

Rachel coughs and the two separate. "You gonna introduce me Max?" Rachel asks 

_WHO THE FUCK DOES THIS BITCH THINK SHE IS I WILL KNOCK HER ASS TO THE GROUND! MAX WILL INTRODUCE ME TO WHOEVER THE HELL SHE PLEASES!_

"Rachel this is Chloe my best right. Chloe this is Rachel she's one of my helpers cause you know.....I'm blind in case you haven't notcited." 

Chloe laughs at Max's joke but Rachel laughs a bit TOO hard at it 

_I will fight Rachel to the death if she has a crush on my girl.....okay not really my girl but still......not yet at least......iif she wants too be which I'll be okay with.......if not tho......that sucks....._

Chloe snaps out of it 

"I'll see you tomorrow Rachel?" Max says

"Of course!" Rachel throws herself onto Max and hugs her. Chloe gives an absolute death stare at Rachel doesn't notice 

Rachel leaves and there's awkward silence between the two girls 

"So how was your...." Chloe says 

"I want to....." Max says. 

The two girls interrupt each other but both girls just laugh it off

"You first Max" 

"I want to get something to eat....is what I was going to say." Max says 

"Well we can talk about your day in my truck. I know a place we can go....." Chloe says. The two walk over to Chloe's truck unsure about who held whose hand first. Which both girls blush at but neither won't let go even though the truck is so close and they would eventually have to stop holding hands. To counter this both girls walk super slow unsure about what they're even doing

_  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read my end notes please

"So Rachel huh? She sure is pretty Max...." Chloe says while Max has her hand out of the window 

"Huh? I mean I guess I have no clue...." Max says. 

_Chloe can't be jealous after I told her she can kiss me...._

"Chloe are you jealous of Rachel?" Max asks. 

"I'm not.....okay maybe just a bit. She really is pretty Max and I'm well......ugly." 

"Chloe Elizabeth Price! You are not ugly! You're so beautiful!" Max raises her tone at Chloe not having Chloe's lies. 

"It's not true though....." 

"Yes it is! I don't give a single fuck if Rachel is pretty YOU'RE prettier. I don't care if the most sexiest model alive wanted to be my helper I. Do. Not. Care. Chloe." 

_Angry Max is a bit scary.....also totally hot for some reason_

Chloe doesn't answer Max instead she drives over to Two Whales diner.

"What's on your mind Chloe?" Max asks worried that Chloe hasn't said anything at all

"I dunno I'm just.....thinking." Chloe gets out of her truck and walks over to Maxs side. She holds Max's hand as Max jumps out of the truck 

"About?" _Curiosity killed the cat Max....._

"Things" 

"What kind of things?" Still curios with a bit of worrying 

"You're not going to let this go are you Max?" Chloe opes the diner doors for Max 

"Nope" 

"Okay fine" Chloe sits at a booth and guides Max so she can sit down. Max totally forgot her walking cane in the truck but doesn't even bring it up. She knows Chloe has her not matter what 

"Some good some bad...." Chloe just sits there waiting to get served 

"Oh? Well you can talk to me always Chloe...." Max says unsure where to start 

"I know that dude it's just.....not terrible thoughts I'm thinking about. Nothing to worry about" Chloe hopes Max won't continue to pry which she doesn't. Chloe and Max has just met two days ago and after Max felt Chloe's face Chloe can't stop thinking about Max but something HAS been bothering Chloe.....

"Hey Max?" 

"Yes Chlo?" 

"Did you.......never mind....." Chloe says a bit embarrassed to even ask 

Before Max can ask more Chloe's mom Joyce walks over to their table. Chloe tries to smile at her but she gives up trying so she just looks outside a bit sad she can't even attempt to smile at her Mom. It breaks her heart seeing Chloe so upset but she sees that Chloe has some company at the moment and smiles knowing who she is 

"Max darling it's so good to see you!" Joyce says happily and proud. She extends her hand for a handshake but sees that Max isn't accepting the hand shake 

"Hi Joyce" Max says. Chloe turns around and sees her Moms extended hand as she smacks it. 

"Chloe what the hell!" Joyce says confused 

"Mom don't you know...." Chloe says. 

"Know what sweetie?" Still confused about the matter 

"Max is blind." Chloe says. 

"Oh I.....I'm sorry I didn't know.....how long have you been....you know..." Joyce says upset to hear the news about Max's blindness 

"I'm sorry should I of asked that?" 

"It's okay Joyce.....happened a while after I moved to Seattle.....It's hard being blind but I get used to it" To show how used Max is with her blindness she puts her hand right on top of Joyce's. How did Max know Joyce's hand was on the table? Max has super powers of course 

"How did you....." Joyce says not letting go of Max's hand 

"Just got used to my surroundings I guess. Also I can hear you breathing would've been awkward if your hand was on your side." Max chuckles at this 

"Yeah Mom Max has Spidey Senes now." Chloe and Max both laugh at this while Joyce lets go of Max's hand

"If I remember Max you were a fan of my waffles. That hasn't changed right?" 

"No Joyce I still VERY much love your waffles." Max's mouth starts to water remembering just how wonderful her waffles are 

"And for you Chloe?" 

"Double cheeseburger with extra bacon please" 

"Coming right up sweetie" Joyce walks off to prepare the food 

Chloe then just stares right at Max. Her eyes are still blue and one look at Max and you wouldn't have a single clue that she was blind 

"Why are you staring at me Chloe. I'm not complaining just curious" 

_Fuck that's....creepy_

"Just wondering what you're thinking about is all"

"You" The fact that Max didn't even think about answering it makes Chloe want to smile but she can't.

"Oh...." She does blush a little....okay maybe a lot

Max and Chloe just sit there unsure about what to say next. Chloe is finding it quite difficult to not stare at Max while Max is just sitting there so...... **dorky** and yet Chloe finds it absolutely adorable

"What were you going to ask me about?" Max asks remembering Chloe was going to say something 

"Oh I uh...... _eh fuck it_ I wanted to know if you felt Rachels face is all" Chloe says quickly. When Max doesn't answer her it starts to worry Chloe but Max just smiles and Chloe swears she sees a little blush forming on her cheeks 

"Not really. I mean Rachel wanted me to put my hand on her shoulder and she was a bit TOO touchy but nope. When I feel someones face it's my drawing a picture of them in my mind. I don't care what Rachel looks like I care what you look like Chloe. Your cheeks are just so squishy and fat. Your hair is a complete mess. Your lips are.....your lips are......amazing Chloe...." Max is starting to blush quite a lot while Chloe has no clue what to say." 

Can she just kiss Max right now? 

They are in public but does Chloe care? 

Not at all 

Chloe is thinking a bit too hard on what to do while Joyce returns with the food. 

"Oh shoot I forgot to ask you ladies what you'd like to drink" 

"Coffee black" 

"A coke please" 

"Coming right up" Joyce pours out some coffee and hands it to Max while Chloe gets to Coke. 

"Anything else?" Joyce asks 

"Nope" Chloe says and stuffs the burger in her mouth 

"No thank you Joyce" Max smiles

_I swear Max needs to stop smiling. I'm going to become a cop a ban Max's smile it's just too fucking adorable_

While Chloe is eating she forms a masterful plan that she knows will not fail. She silently watches Max eat while simultaneously grabbing her fork. She knows Max has her Spidey Senses but just HOW good are Max's senses. Chloe very sneakingly makes her way over to Max's plate fork in hand ready to steal some of her food then suddenly a hand is holding down Chloe's. Chloe knows it Max's hand but doesn't let go instead she just interlocks her fingers against Max's and eats with one hand. Max must've heard Chloe's plan (didn't help that Chloe was chuckling to herself like a massive dork) she may of lost the battle of trying to get some of Max's food but she totally won the war by holding Max's hand. 

Chloe laughs to herself and sees that Max is having some troubles eating so Chloe lets go of Max's hand. Chloe being the fast eater waits for Max to finish eating. Her Coke is also done but Chloe still doesn't mind watching Max eat. Is it creepy to watch someone eat? Yes but does Chloe care? Nope 

Max drinks some of her coffee and then pushes her plate towards Chloe. One waffle is left and Chloe knows Max left it to her on purpose cause ain't no way Max Caufield doesn't finish eating some waffles. Chloe FINALLY smiles and eats the waffle but it was gone to quickly 

RIP Chloe's amazing waffle that she ate 

Joyce returns but Chloe sees that she doesn't have the bill in hand. She reaches for her wallet but Joyce stops her 

"Foods on me." Chloe ain't going to argue over some free food but Max feels bad so she goes to reach her wallet when Chloe reaches over and smacks it playfully 

"Free. Food. Max." Chloe says 

"I heard her you ass I was going to tip her" Max reaches for her bag while Chloe and Joyce both wait 

"Uh Chloe?" 

"You need help looking for you wallet" Chloe says knowing exactly what Max is asking her for 

"How did you....." 

"I have Spidey Senses too" Chloe hopes over the counter and fishes for Max's wallet in her bag not even thinking about going threw her things 

"How much you wanna tip?" Chloe asks 

"A 20 should be fine....." 

"20 DOLLARS MAX!" Chloe says shocked that Max is going to tip that much 

"Yes Chloe! I don't care if it's Joyce people who work at restaurants and diners deserves a big tip." 

"What if they're assholes though?" 

"I'm still standing here Chloe" Joyce says a bit offended 

"Well they should always get a tip but not that big of a tip.....maybe like 3 dollars or something..." Max gets up back in hand 

"Can't argue with that Maxi" Chloe holds Max's hand while Max interlocks her fingers with Chloe's and rests her head on Chloe's shoulder. 

"See you later Mother" Chloe says and walks towards the exit 

Chloe opens Max's door for her while Max jumps in the truck. Chloe walks over to the driver seat while she catches her mom watching her and smiling quite a lot actually. Chloe just rolls her eyes at her Mom but can't help but to smile. 

"Where do you want to go next Max?" Chloe asks 

"Wherever. Don't really care as long as you're with me....." 

Chloe smiles a little and drives off. Unsure where the hell she's going but as long as she has Max Caulfield by her side Chloe will drive anywhere 

They're together (but not together together) 

And holding hands (again) 

And in love (Chloe hopes Max loves her the way Chloe loves Max. She has to right?" 

And Max doesn't mind if Chloe kisses her..... _NOW IS A GOOD TIME TO KISS HER YOU IDIOT!_

"I'm driving!" Chloe says out loud thinking she said it in her mind 

"What was that?" Max asks confused 

"Oh uh.....nothing...." Chloe says and falls right back into her thoughts 

_What if she was lying too me and doesn't want the kiss......_

_YOU IDIOT HAVE YOU SEEN HER! SHE FELT YOUR FACE CHLOE AND YOUR LIPS WHICH A CERTAIN SOMEONE MOANED AT!_

_It was really hot actually......_

_SEE! KISS HER WHEN YOU GET THE CHANCE!_

When did Chloe actually had a side of her that gave her good advice? Chloe's unsure but maybe it's because of a certain freckled blind dork whose holding her hand at the moment......

_Met Max two days ago_

_Knocked out an asshole who was bullying her_

_Got expelled which was worth it_

_Max felt my face_

_She loved feeling my lips_

_Wished I would've kissed her_

_Made a new friend who has a crush on her. I'll still fight that bitch if she makes a move on Max......what if Max wants JUST a kiss though? We can't be JUST friends right? I....I don't want that but if Max doesn't want that......_

_WHAT ARE YOU SAYING YOU IDIOT! YOU TWO ARE HOLDING HANDS DID YOU SEE HER HOLDING RACHELS HAND?_

_No but....._

_BUT NOTHING! DID SHE FELT RACHELS FACE_

_No but she could've lied_

_MAX WAS BLINDED IN SEATTLE DID YOU REALLY THINK SHE JUST LEARNED HOW TO LIE TOO!_

_No....._

_EXACTLY! MAX LOVES LOVES YOU_

_She can't love love me though....._

_YES SHE DOES! ASK HER_

_I can't......._

"Max do you love me?" Chloe says out loud 

_Oh shit guess I did......_

"Of course I do" Max says proudly 

_Is it love love though?_

_ASK HER THAT_

"But like....." 

"Chloe if you're asking me if I love LOVE you then the answer is still yes. Do I want to be your girlfriend? Chloe you're the only person I want in that type of way" 

_Oh.....coolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcool_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey are you guys having troubles reading my fics? I'm looking on the LIS section and while I see other fics getting updated and stuff I don't see mine. When I click on the Max Caulfield/ Chloe Price relationship tag my fics do show up there so idk just curious (and a bit worried) that you guys can't see my fics is all. I know not all of you can Bookmark my fics so again please comment if you can or can't see my fics pop up


	14. Okay but is Max REALLY in love with me tho?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max just confessed that she loved Chloe in that way.......but does she REALLY love her that way? Even though Chloe was the only face Max felt AND wished Chloe would've kissed her AND they're also holding hands......but does she REALLY love Chloe?

_Okay but does she REALLY love me though.....I mean a cutie like Max is in love with ME? It can't be....._

Chloe decides to drive home while Max has her head outside feeling the cold Arcadia Bay breeze. They sadly had to stop holding hands but Chloe hasn't said a single word due to Max's love confession. It's not like she's happy to hear that the girl that she's in love with whose also her childhood bestfriend loves her back but Chloe has her doubts. Doubting herself more then doubting Max. _So me and Max start dating then what? I just got kick out of high school and I have no job. I'm hella fucking depressed, have mental issues up the ass and have scars all over. Me and Max will just have one or two good years then I'll ruin it somehow. Max deserves someone better...._

Chloe wants to cry but she knows Max will continue to pry and ask her what's wrong so Chloe fights off her tears. Chloe arrives at her house and Max puts her head back into the truck 

"Where are we Chloe?" Max asks wondering why the truck stopped 

"My place Max, got tired of driving." The afternoon is quickly turning into night as Chloe wonders if Max has to call her parents. _Fantastic I should've just drove her home stupid!_

"One second Chloe I'm going to call my parents and tell them I'm staying the night. If that's okay with you of course" 

_Okay what the actual fuck.....Max if you can read my mind then I'm going to kiss you as soon as we get to my room. Then a lot of not so PG things will happen...._

Chloe looks over at Max and sees that she's on the phone but she's not blushing. _Okay maybe she's just hiding her blush.....I'm hella onto you dude....._

Chloe sits down on a step and pulls out a cigarette. She doesn't light it at first instead she just stares at it. She looks over at Max and then back at the cigarette. Even though the two of them just got reunited Chloe knows Max wouldn't approve of Chloe's smoking so she pockets the cigarette and tries to fight off the urge that she's getting to smoke. Chloe sees that Max is off the phone and walks over to her 

"Parents say yes?" 

"Parents said yes." Max smiles and Chloe really wants to celebrate the awesome news but decides not too. _Wait Max won't see what I'm about to do anyway...._

"One second Max." Chloe walks away from Max and can't help but to throw her fist in the air in complete joy. She decides to dance like a crazy person and giggles to herself hoping Max can't hear her. 

_YAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY MAX IS STAYING OVER! SLEEP OVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR WE CAN MAYBE KISS AND STUFF_

**_Max is going to get bored of you Chloe.....she'll find someone else_ **

"Andddddddd mood ruined thanks asshole brain of mine." Chloe scoffs and walks back over to Max 

Chloe helps Max out of the driver side door and gets her walking stick just in case. Chloe holds Max's hand and walks her to her house. _HOLDING MAX'S HAND IS AWESOME!_

Chloe opens the door for Max and Max steps in "Place smells the exact same Chloe." Max says 

"Dude really? What does that even me?" Walking stick still in hand Chloe has no clue where to put it so she decides to keep it with her. 

"Just the smell it's....nice. It smells like all of the adventures we used to have here" 

"Hella weird dude but you're a weirdo like that. What do you wanna do Max?" Chloe asks 

"I actually have to pee really bad Chloe....." Max says 

"Bathroom coming up" Chloe walks up the stairs towards the bathroom while Max squeezes Chloe's hand each step they walk up on. Chloe is confused at first but puts two and two together but then she realizes something that makes her start to blush. 

_Would I have to undo Max's pants for her? Not that I'm complaining....._

"Here we are Max. Um....what should I do?" Chloe asks still blushing

"If I sit down I'm not going to fall on my ass am I?" Max asks which Chloe laughs at a little. Chloe gets at what Max is asking so she guides Max right towards the toilet and tells Max it's safe to sit down. Chloe just stands there unsure if Max needs her help or not but when she hears Max peeing Chloe walks out of the bathroom and shuts the door for Max but instantly opens it back up 

"Oh fuck should I stay here Max? I dunno what to do....." 

"Chloe it's okay you'll get used to it. You can stay here if you'd like all though a bit weird if you watch me pee but I don't need your help I'm okay." Max smiles 

"Okay.....cool well please yell if you do need help Max" Chloe shuts the door again and lets Max due her business 

**_What type of perv are you Chloe? First you moaned when Max touched your lips now you wanted to pull Max's pants down? Disgusting....._ **

_WE ALMOST SAW MAX'S UNDERWEAR! HELLA NICE!_

_Okay I'm not liking the fact that I have two voices now.....at least one is sort of nice?_

"Uh Chloe?" Max asks 

"Do you need help Max?" Chloe asks and opens the door instantly and sees Max standing there all done with her pee

"Oh no I'm quite alright thank you I'm pretty tired actually does Joyce know I'm staying over?" Max asks 

"Nope but she ain't kicking you out Max" Chloe says and takes Max hand but to her surprise Max lets go of Chloe's hand 

"What is going on with you and Joyce?" Max asks not really mad but she wants to know 

"Mom married a complete douche nozzle and I don't want to talk about it. I'll tell you later......" Chloe says a bit sad Max let go of her hand 

"Okay Chloe, I'm sorry if I'm prying into your life so much I just want to learn everything about you. What I said in the car I meant completely Chloe....." 

"I know Max.....I love you too in that kind of way I just.....I'm not okay right now but reuniting with you has helped me so much. I'll tell you everything you want to know Max I will just not right now okay? I need to fix myself first and then we can do all that couple shit and maybe kiss.....if you wanna kiss that is cause I do....like a lot....." Chloe shrinks worried what Max is gonna say 

"Chloe I said it once I wished you kissed me and I meant it. That's so amazing that you're worried about yourself first Chlo. I'll be by your side too help you in a way but please don't ask me to see anything. I'll try my best but I don't think I can Chloe..." Max laughs a little and Chloe does too. She actually laughs until she cries but it's all good tears 

"Fuck Max that was good....weird of us to confess our feelings in a bathroom don't you think?" Chloe says 

"It totally is and by the way I haven't noticed. This bathroom smells nice Chloe...." 

"You and your smells Caulfield.....now you wanna get some rest?" Chloe extends her hand a second time and Max is happy to accept it 


	15. Lady Boners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never wrote LIS smut before but things get a bit steamy this chapter ;)

_Okay so Max is here....with me....in the same bed.....we confessed our love for each other in a bathroom.....bit weird but its alright.....I wonder if.....OH MY GOD MAX IS TAKING HER SHIRT OFF!_

Chloe instantly shields her eyes while a massive blush forms on her cheeks. 

_I HAVE A MASSIVE LADY BONER RIGHT NOW HOLY FUCK!_

**_YOU'LL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER CHLOE_ **

"Hope you don't mind, I sleep in just a bra...." Max says but Chloe senses a bit of a lie so she wonders if Max is lying. 

_Is she doing this on purpose......no way.....unless......._

Chloe still blushing up a storm decides to just look up at the ceiling trying her best not to look at her almost naked best friend. 

_Man has this ceiling always been so......nice looking?_

After saying how she truly felt Chloe is very happy at the moment but lets just say it was a bit....unexpected to see Max just take her shirt off like that. 

"You think we have enough covers Chlo?" Max asks 

"If not you can use me....I'm comfy like a teddy bear...." Chloe cringes at her joke but Max giggles a little 

"Oh I probably will....." Max gets under the covers while Chloe herself isn't under them. She's still staring at the ceiling while every part of her is telling her to look at Max. 

_JUST LOOK AT HER CHLOE! STOP LOOKING AT THE CEILING! MAX IS ALMOST NAKED!_

**_SHE DIDN'T MEAN WHAT SHE SAID IN THE BATHROOM CHLOE!_ **

Chloe fights off the negative thought by turning around and staring at Max. 

"How are things Max?" She asks 

"Wonderful Chloe just.....wonderful" Max smiles and turns around on her side 

"YOu can hold on to me too Chloe, I may not be as comfy as a teddy bear but I am small like one" 

_OH MY GOD I GET TO HOLD ON TO MAX'S BOOBIES!!_

**_That's so.....what are you five? Max's boobies really Chloe_ **

"I....uh......maybe...." Is all Chloe can muster as now she's getting quite a lot of sexual thoughts on her mind. It's tempting to just throw an arm over Max and to put her hands on Max's chest. Instead she doesn't do it unsure about how Max will react so Chloe also turns on her side and lays next to Max. She doesn't make her way closer to Max as there's some distance between the two of them. 

Chloe hopes sleep will happen rather quickly but nope she's getting more and more thoughts of Max. Naked Max, Max moaning her name on the top of her lungs, Max eating her out, Max kissing Chloe.....

_I could kiss her.....I can't......_

_KISS HER ON THE CHEEK THEN CHLOE_

**_SHE'S GOING TO HATE THE KISS CHLOE! YOU'RE AN AWFUL KISSER!_ **

Chloe can't remember the last time she's been with someone but it has happened. Sex and booze was Chloe's first vise before she turned to cutting. With Max its all different, yes she's currently without a bra but Chloe doesn't want to attack Max with kisses. She doesn't want to have sex with Max if Max doesn't want too. Chloe wants whatever is going on between the two of them to go at its own pace. She's madly in love with Max yes but the thought of her and Max being a couple makes her happy yes but what if Chloe's thoughts gets worse and she cuts a bit too much next time. Would Max want to be with her then? Chloe's in a ruff place mentally right now but having an almost naked Max Caulfield is something Chloe never thought would happen. Yes they'd sleep in the same bed when they were kids but now it's......well Chloe has no clue but she's not going to jump Max no matter how horny she is. 

Chloe can't remember when she fell asleep but she did only to wake up to a crying Max by her side. She yawns wondering if she's hearing Max right but she's definitely crying so Chloe very carefully puts a hand on Max's side and asks what's wrong 

"Sorry if I woke you....nightmare" Max sits up but the blanket covers her body 

_I hate that stupid blanket...._

"A nightmare?" Chloe asks. 

"Yeah I....when I lost my vision I sometimes get nightmares about the accident....." Max says while Chloe hands Max a tissue. Their fingers touch for a brief moment and the horny switch inside Chloe's mind is back on again 

"Aw dude I'm sorry....." Chloe sits up not knowing what to do 

"Chloe can you uh......never mind forget it." Max lies back down again 

"You can tell me Max....." Chloe says 

"It's fine Chloe....." Max sighs and gets back in her position 

"Max please....tell me......" Chloe says worried she did something wrong

"I just.....can you.....I can't......" 

"Yes you can Max I'm here for you babe" 

_OH MY GOD YOU CALLED MAX BABE! RED ALRET_

Chloe waits for a second knowing the bad thought will come but it doesn't. 

"Can you hold me.....please....." Max says. Chloe's unsure if Max heard her call her babe 

"Oh I.....sure dude anything you need....." Chloe lies down and gets closer to Max. She tries to reach her arms but Max is too far away so she reaches closer. 

_SHE'S STILL FAR AWAY CHLOE! GET. CLOSER._

Chloe rolls her eyes at her taking her time as she closes the gap between the two and wraps her arms around Max. Max scoots her butt closer to Chloe 

_WELP WE HAD A GOOD RUN!_

One of Chloe's arm is under Max and the other is towards her neck. She is holding onto Max for dear life but she don't dare to move her other hand closer towards Max's chest. 

"Why are you nervous Chloe?" Max asks 

"I...I'm not nervous...." 

"You're breathing is out of control Chlo..." Max points out 

"I got my best friend in my arms who I confessed my love to in a bathroom. How can I not be nervous?" 

"Oh....you can let go if you...." Chloe interrupts Max 

"NOPE!" Chloe says while her grip gets a bit tougher but not to tough 

"I'm sorry you had a nightmare Max. I'm here for you, always and forever...." Chloe says 

_HOLY SHIT CHLOE! NICE JOB_

"I wouldn't have it any other way Chlo...." Chloe can pretty much feel the smile that's on Max's face. It takes Max a few minutes to go back to sleep while it takes Chloe a bit longer. Nothings wrong she's just staring at sleepy beauty admiring the back of her hand. Even though the horny part of her brain is yelling at her to put her hands down just a bit Chloe keeps them up towards Max. 

The next morning arrives as Chloe is the first to awake but Max is quick to follow. One look at her alarm clock and they're up pretty early which Chloe hates but she has a sleepy Max in her arms so she can't complain one bit. 

"Morning Max" Chloe says hearing Max yawn 

"Good morning Chloe" Max yawns again 

The two girls just sit there in bed. They COULD get up but neither girl is moving an inch. That is until Chloe feels where her hands are.....

"Uhhhh Chloe?" 

"Yes Max?" 

"Your hands...." 

"What about them?" 

"They're on my boobs....." 

"I....." Chloe's hands are in fact right on Max's chest. Her boobs actually feel kind of nice actually....

_OH MY GOD I GROPPED MAX WHEN I SLEPT! SHE HATES ME IT'S TOO MUCH....._

Chloe yells at herself but her hands aren't moving from Max's chest

"You can squeeze them.....if you want too....." Max says noticing her hands 

"I....." _I'm dead I gotta be. I died in my sleep and this is Heaven its gotta be....._

Chloe bites her lips unsure on what to do. Max wanted Chloe to kiss her when she felt her lips. Max confessed her love to Chloe in a bathroom. Max wanted Chloe to hold her after she had a nightmare.....if this is going to cross a line Chloe's awful at reading people. 

So Chloe squeezes Max's boobs..... _HOLY SHIT CHLOE!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to Pricefield smut :)

**"MmMmMfUccKkKK CHlOe"** Max moans. 

_Well that's was hot as fuck holy shit Max_

Chloe still has her hand on Max's tits but she's really proud of herself after she made Max sound like that. The moan itself was a bit loud which is Chloe's Kryptonite as she wants to squeeze them some more. She waits for Max to say something but she doesn't. 

**YOU HURT HER LET GO!**

**THAT WAS TO FAR CHLOE YOU SHOULDN'T OF DONE THAT!**

**MAX IS GONNA HATE YOU FOR DOING THAT!**

_LOOK WHOSE BACK!_ Chloe really needs Max to say something at all but she's not and now Chloe's worried she did something wrong so she moves her way from Max's boobs and sits up 

"MaxI'mSoSorryIShouldn'tOfDoneThat...." Chloe apologizes. Max sits up too but she's not looking at Chloe 

"Chloe I'm...." Max stops talking when Chloe's shaking hand pulls Max's face towards her so they're looking at each other 

"Thank you Chloe but I'm not sorry." Max says. 

**SHE'S LYING CHLOE!**

"But you.....didn't say anything....." Chloe says confused 

"Because I was waiting for you to squeeze them again. Me moaning wasn't enough for you Chloe?" Max asks 

"Oh no it was I just......I'm sorry......" Chloe apologizes again 

"Chloe, it's okay that was.....wowzers" Max laughs and Chloe sees the smallest of blushes forming 

"Wowzers?" 

"Shut up....." Max says "What time is it?" 

"7:30, why?" Chloe isn't a morning person but she'd become one if Max is....

"WE GOTTA GO CHLOE!" Max gets out of bed and feels around for her phone 

"Here dork" Chloe hands Max her phone which was on top of hers 

"Thanks....." Max sends a quick text to her parents. Each letter Max types gets read out loud so she can understand what letter she's sending but Max texts pretty quick which surprised Chloe 

"Damn Max that was...." 

"Read this" Max almost shoves the phone in Chloe's face on accident 

"Hi Mom me and Chloe had awesome sex last night. No longer a virgin" Chloe teases 

"CHLOE!" Max shouts as her face is pretty much turning into a firetruck 

_That blush is so Priceless...._

Even though Max is blushing she needs to get ready so she gets up from Chloe's bed but looks lost and confused 

"You need help?" Chloe asks 

"Yes please....." 

"What do you need?" 

"For you to walk me over to the bathroom. I'm gonna take a quick shower I can uh....undress myself....." 

_OH COME ON REALLY?????_ "Okay....what about clothes?" 

"Fuck I didn't bring any....." 

"YOU CAN WEAR SOME OF MINE!" Chloe yells. She's totally not picturing Max in her clothes.....nope not at all.....

"Alright but you need to tell me what I'm wearing." 

"Sure thing goop..." Chloe gets up and walks over to her dresser 

"What's your size?" Chloe asks 

"Small which I don't think you have....." Max says a bit sad that she's not going to wear any of Chloe's clothes.....

"I'll find something Max....." Chloe begins the search for clothes. 

_Nope too big....although she would look hot wearing it.......band shirt and jeans?_

"Band shirt and jeans? Yay or nay?"

"That's fine Chlo...." Chloe goes to get the shirt and jeans but she finds something PERFECT for Max to wear...... 

"NO THIS IS BETTER!" Chloe throws the band shirt and finds the perfect shirt for Max 

"Wear this...." Chloe hands Max the shirt 

"What is it?" Max asks 

"It's a shirt dork......" 

"No shit Chloe, what kind of shirt?" 

"A shirt you wear on your body....you could go shirtless Max I don't mind....." 

"STOP TEASING ME CHLOE! WHAT SHIRT IS THIS, DOES IT SAY ANYTHING INAPPROPRIATE ON IT?????" Max yells at Chloe which Chloe kind of enjoys actually 

"No it's.....okay I can't lie to you Max it's pretty inappropriate...." Chloe throws the shirt and laughs a little at her humor. 

"Here this shirt is fine I promise. It's a white shirt with a skull on it and some jeans." _Max would've got in a shit ton of trouble if I lied and said it was fine....._

"You promise?" Max says 

"Yes" Chloe hands her the outfit but their fingers touch just for a little bit which Max blushes at 

"Okay take me to the bathroom please....." Max asks. Chloe doesn't know what to do so she just holds Max's hand and walks her there which again Max can't help but to blush at. Normally someone would just put their hand on her shoulder to make sure she's going the right way but nope Chloe's just holding her hand. _She's so nervous....it's cute...._

"Here we are Maxi...." Chloe says and walks off 

"Uh Chloe?" 

_SHE'S GONNA ASK ME TO HELP HER UNDRESS! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

"Yes Max?" Chloe asks trying her best not to sound excited 

"Can you turn on the water for me?" 

_Darn it....._

"Sure Max, hot or cold?" 

"I'm surprised you asked me and you didn't just put the water on hot so I'll burn myself....." Max says 

"Pranking you isn't really that fun cause your blind Max...." Chloe says and starts the water in a warm ish temperature 

"That's sweet Chloe but you could still prank me....." Max undoes her bra. 

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT MAX WAS IN HER BRA THIS WHOLE TIME!_ Chloe forgets and shields her eyes. It's tempting to look but she don't wanna be a perv.....even though she squeezed Max's boobs earlier.....

"Alright well I'll be outside Max....the door not actually outside....." Chloe shuts the door while her cheeks start to burn. 

The water is perfect for Max as she takes a rather quick shower. 

"Chloe?" Max asks 

"Yeah dude?" Chloe says 

"Where's the clothes?" 

_OH FUCK....._ Chloe runs in her room and goes to get Max's clothes. Its not the funny shirt Chloe picked out but she's really excited to see how Max is gonna look wearing her punk clothes....

"Here you go Max" Chloe walks over to the naked Max whose not shielding herself. She's just standing there waiting for Chloe

_HER....SHE.....I HAVE TO LOOK......_

Chloe just hands Max the clothes and doesn't look at the naked Max. _I SHOULD'VE LOOKED DAMMIT......STUPID CHLOE!_

**_YEAH THAT WAS KIND OF STUPID CHLOE WHAT THE FUCK_ **

_OH FUCK OFF ASSHOLE! YOU NEVER SAY ANYTHING GOOD TO ME!_

_you should've looked Chloe......_

_YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!_

_sorry chloe but Max was naked......you did felt her up earlier....._

_I DID THAT MOAN WAS SO FUCKING HOT! HOLY SHIT THAT'S GONNA BE SAVED IN THE SPANK BANK LATER_

**_THE SPANK BANK CHLOE??? REALLY????_ **

_HEY MAX IS HOT OKAY! FUCK YOU_

_she is hot....._

_THANK YOU!_

"You ready to go Chloe?" 

Chloe's inner fight with the voices in her head gets interrupted by Max whose standing there wearing Chloe's clothes. 

_**OKAY SHE ACTUALLY LOOKS KIND OF HOT.....** _

Max looks so confident wearing Chloe's clothes like that. _WHY IS MAX SO HOT LIKE????????????????????_

"I....uh...............Max......you......school.......let's go....." Chloe stands up and can't help but to blush. Its not just a lonely blush oh no her whole face is covered in blush. 

"You okay Chlo?" Max asks wondering what the hell kind of reaction that was from Chloe. 

"Mhm...." Chloe holds Max's hand and rushes her downstairs. She quickly grabs her car keys and sees a note on the table which means Joyce is at work. No quick breakfast for the girls, "Chloeeeeeee slow downnnnn" Max giggles 

"Nope we gotta go you're late....." Chloe grabs Max's walking stick and rushes over towards her truck. She opens the door for Max and ponders for a second if Max needs help getting in the truck but Max gets in. Chloe rushes over to the driver seat a bit out of breath 

"You got everything?" Chloe asks as her face is still red like a tomato 

"Yeah Chloe....." 

"Coolio" Chloe speeds off quickly towards the school trying her best not to look at Max. _Please don't look at me Max.....please don't look at me Max....FUCKKKKKKKK SHE'S LOOKING AT MEEEEEEE_

"It's kind of cold....." Max says 

"Oh yeah?" Chloe says and arrives at school. Chloe takes off her gray hoodie she quickly picked up and puts it on Max not even thinking that Max could do it herself. Max can't help but to smile at Chloe which is melting Chloe's heart. _SHE'S WEARING MY SHIRT! MY JEANS WHICH ISN'T RIPPED! AND MY HOODIE????? FUCK I THINK I JUST CAME ALL OVER MY SELF?_

Chloe didn't but she really wants to enjoy the rather amazing morning she's had, she can't really do it in the truck because 1. They're in public and 2. Max is blind not deaf so she'd hear what Chloe's gonna masturbate too. Or rather WHO 

"We're here Max....." Chloe says 

"Thank you Chloe, do you see Rachel or Warren?" Max asks 

_Fuckkkkkkkkk her school helperssssssssss nice job getting expelled Chloe_

"Yup there's Rachel....." Chloe points out and sees Rachel smiling at the sight of Max. She's said it in a annoyed tone which she didn't mean too she's really happy Max has helpers at school but that jealous part of Chloe is an asshole. Max heard the tone in Chloe's voice so she leans over really hoping Chloe is right next to her and gives a kiss towards Chloe's direction. 

"Bye Chloe...." Max says proud of herself she's made contact with Chloe's cheek. 

"Have an amazing day at school Max....." Chloe says and promises to never ever wash her cheek again. It was to fast but Max's lips felt absolutely amazing.....

**_You're gonna masturbate to this aren't you Chloe...._ **

_YOU BET YOUR SWEET ASS I AM!_

_that was an amazing kiss...._

Max gets out of the truck but she doesn't close the door 

"Hey Chlo?" 

"Something wrong Max?" Chloe asks while Rachel and Warren both stand there waiting for Max 

"No everything is fine I'm wondering that shirt you were gonna give me. What'd it say?" Max asks 

"Oh it....it's hilarious actually it said I'm a virgin but this is an old shirt." Chloe can't help but to laugh at this 

"CHLOE! YOU'RE SO GROSS!" Max laughs and slams the door 

"YOU LOVE ME MAX!" Chloe shouts and quickly speeds away from the school 

"I do....." Max says under her breath 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has a way better second day with Max at school....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of masturbation this chapter! Next chapter is Pricefield smut ;) could also be the last chapter of this fic ;-;

"What was that Max?" Rachel asks 

"Oh....nothing...." Max says blushing a little 

"Okie dokie, ready for the second day of school?" Rachel asks once again putting her hand right on Max's shoulder while Warren stands there awkwardly. 

"Sure..." Max says a little upset that Rachel isn't Chloe. Rachel hasn't really done anything wrong it's just....she wants Chloe to help her. Especially after what happened in the morning. Her boobs getting squeezed from Chloe which Max couldn't help herself but to moan at. She wonders what Chloe is thinking about right now....

"FuuuUuCKk maAAAAAAAXXXXXX" Chloe screams out in complete excitement. David and Joyce aren't home right now but it's not like Chloe was really quiet. Her thoughts flashed back to feeling Max's boobs and her wearing Chloe's shirt looking so....perfect. 

Oh and that moan....

_Max really liked that Chloe....._

_UGH I KNOW RIGHT! THAT WAS SO HOT!_

After her rather amazing orgasm Chloe lays there in her room completely naked. Her muscles are spent, her legs are completely soaked with cum, her thoughts are still on Max but it's not like she gives a single fuck. Normally she doesn't masturbate in the nude but she took off her clothes as tried to last as long as she could. She lasted a few minutes but her moans got louder and louder till she couldn't last any longer. She hasn't masturbated in a while but this morning was by far Chloe's happiest morning she's ever had. She looks down and sees the mess she made so she decides to take a shower and watch herself off. 

"Oh mAAAAxxxXxxx" Chloe moans again. Her shower was normal....for about 2 minutes until she decided to rub one out again. The thoughts of Max just refused to leave Chloe's mind so she had some AMAZING thoughts and she did last longer then she did the first time. Also the showerhead not being bolted to the wall HELPED. The water is warm just the way Chloe likes it but the showerhead Chloe just couldn't put back. Chloe being tall helped a lot as her balance was on point, bit uncomfortable but still she didn't fall on her ass so that's a major plus. Chloe spends a lot of time in the shower and when she finally steps out her entire body is soaking wet. 

Chloe's pretty hungry so she goes down to eat something but yet again the thoughts of Max refuses to leave Chloe's mind. 

Chloe eating Max out on the kitchen table. Bit awkward since that's where they eat but still.....

Max eating Chloe out of the couch. Small couch but still......

Max making mutiplie hickies all over Chloe's body. A favorite of Chloe as she pictures Max's lips to be soft, sexy, nice.....

Chloe can barley finish her food as she runs back into her room. She didn't put on any clothes while she ate, not really thinking on what if someone barges in but they didn't. 

For her third masturbation session it was a bit....ruff. Chloe kept fingering herself trying to get her to finish for a third time but her a musulce spasm in her hand forced Chloe to stop. She really wanted to finish but after two amazing orgasms that's enough from Chloe. She absolutely wonders on what if Max just randomly walked in on Chloe. Would she like hearing Chloe moaning her name? Would she want to help Chloe out? She would need help considering she's blind but Chloe would absolutely help her out and guide her till she reaches her prize. Would Max want to have sex with Chloe? She did enjoy Chloe grabbing her boobs so....that's a yes. Is Max gay or bi? About a million thoughts going threw Chloe's mind. It's not bad thoughts it's just....happy thoughts. Really happy thoughts. 

The still naked Chloe decides to play with her boobs. It's not the most sensitive part on Chloe's body, that'll be her neck but first she decides to squeeze them hoping to get the same reaction Max had. She's absolutely out of breath so no amazing moan so she tries again. A slight moan but still not the same reaction Max had. She tries one more time then stops not getting the reaction she wanted. 

**_You dumbass Max didn't squeeze her own tits you did that...._ **

_WHY DON'T YOU FUCK OFF! I knew that...._

_Chloe you're absolutely spent go to sleep....._

_BUT I WANT MAX TO CUDDLE WITH MEEEEEEEEE_

_she's at school at the moment. Go to sleep......_

_I DON'T WANNAAAAAAAAA_

Chloe rolls over when she feels a breeze on her tits. "Fuck it's cold" Chloe gets a blanket and raps herself up into a Chloe sized burrito. Still completely naked, even though her clothes are like....EVERYWHERE in her room. 

_I DON'T HAVE SOME MAX CUDDLES BUT IT'LL DO FOR NOW....._

Still in her burrito Chloe rolls around in her bed completely bored. She COULD but some clothes on but....nah what if she gets really horny again and needs to rub one out again? Being the klutz that Chloe almost rolls herself off the bed but it wouldn't be a disaster. It'll be fineeeeeeee she's all curled up in a burrito.....

"I'm so boreddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd" Chloe says to her empty room. "I'm going to go wait for Max...." Chloe gets up still in her bed which results in her falling down face first. She reacted just in time so she can turtle herself back into her blanket but her boobs did get right in her face. 

_She just went to school Chloe......_

**_Yeah you could've been there with her but noooo you just HAD to punch that asshole who was bullying Max_ **

_AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN TOO I DON'T CARE! WHO THE FUCK BULLIES A BLIND GIRL ANYWAY????_

Chloe decides to roll around on the floor.The AWESOME thoughts of Max did leave Chloe's mind but it's not like Chloe just can't think of them again. She does bump into some walls and her blanket does get rolled around in some trash but Chloe is REALLY bored and she doesn't really feel like rubbing one out anymore. Her amazing orgasms were awesome sauce but she lost the urge after she couldn't get herself off a third time. If only Max was here to help her.....

"Look at this Max." Rachel says. 

Max's school day was of course boring with Rachel still being extra touchy and Warren still being there. Not really saying much but Max insists on him staying....

"You did not just say that Rachel...." Max says a bit upset 

"As soon as I said it I regretted it my fault...." Rachel apologizes 

"It's fine, what were you saying?" Max asks 

"It's a flier for the school dance that's coming up pretty soon actually....." Rachel says 

"Can you had it too me?" Max asks which Rachel rips the flier down and hands it to Max. Her hand doesn't really leave Max's as she starts to brush up against it playing with each finger nice and slow. Max having not a single clue what in the world Rachel is doing she moves her hand and folds the paper in half. She puts the paper in her bag and wonders if Chloe would want to go with her. Cause if she can't there's no way Max would want to go.....

"Hey would you maybe want to go to the dance with me?" Rachel asks 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do with Chloe's rather amazing moments? Being a dude I don't know shit about the female body sadly ;-; but hey I had fun! Hope it wasn't embarrassing to read.....


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of this chapter :(   
> But the end of this chapter :)

_MAX WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE UGHHHHHH WHERE IS SHE I MISS MY NERD_

_Chloe you've been waiting for about an hour now. How no one saw you is amazing_

**_Geez...needy much?_ **

_HEY FUCK YOU!_

Chloe gets interrupted by her inner thoughts by a knock at the window. She smiles hoping it's Max but it's not....It's Warren.....

**_What does this nerd want?_ **

"What do you want?" Chloe tries her best not to sound bitchy but it fails. 

"Max wanted me to let you know she's running late." He says not looking too happy 

"Why what's wrong did something happen? Is Max hurt....." Chloe tries not to think of the worse but Warren is just standing there not answering Chloe's question. 

"COME ON TELL ME! IS. MAX. OKAY!" Chloe screams at Warren while he just....takes off? This just angers the shit out of Chloe so she goes to follow him and what she sees if Max and Rachel together. Holding hands....kissing.....

_THIS CAN'T BE ME AND MAX WERE....._

_**WHAT A BITCH!** _

Rachel and Max continue to kiss as tears start to flow down Chloe's cheeks. Apart of her wants to yell at the both of them but instead in a crying mess Chloe runs away and slams the door shut in her truck. She cries, screams, and yells. _OF COURSE MAX WOULD LIKE RACHEL LOOK AT HER! SHE'S SO PRETTY AND I'M JUST A UGLY FUCKING MESS! I'M GLAD MAX FOUND SOMEONE! UP TOTALLY DON'T MIND ME JUST THOUGHT ME FEELING YOUR BREAST KINDA MEANT SOMETHING BUT I GUESS NOT!_

_**Chloe I'm....so sorry....** _

"No you know what it's fine whatever. Max is with Rachel now, I'm a fucking idiot for thinking Max likes me. Whatever this is stupid...." Chloe speeds away in her truck not even knowing what to do. 

"FUCKKKKKKKK I'M SO FUCKING STUPID!" Chloe screams while more tears flow down her cheeks to the point where she can't see anything. Chloe's still speeding right all along as cars start to honk at her but Chloe just isn't in the mood right now. She's so fucking heartbroken maybe she should drive right towards this oncoming car....

"Chloe?" Chloe looks perplexed at both Rachel and Max. They're not kissing, or holdings hands....what the hell was that then? 

"Are you okay?" Max asks worried 

"Nope...." Chloe lies and opens the door for Max. She hopes in and says goodbye to Rachel and Chloe speeds off before Max barley has time to completely sit down. 

"What's wrong?" Max asks still worried not caring that Chloe is speeding at the moment.....

Chloe arrives at her detention the wood and parks the truck in a secluded spot. She looks around to see that no one is looking while Max has no clue at all what's going on 

"Do you like Rachel?" Chloe asks really needing to know 

"Of course I do....she's really nice...." Max says unsure on what Chloe's getting at 

"That makes sense, Rachel is prettier then me anyway. Sorry I went all crazy on you I just had to ask you that..." Chloe says trying her best not to cry and scream 

**SEE MAX DOESN'T ACTUALLY LIKE YOU CHLOE! WHY WOULD SHE LIKE AN UGLY LOSER LIKE YOURSELF**

_yes she does...._

"I don't like like Rachel" Max says which gets Chloe's attention

"Why not? She's beautiful and she's...." Chloe gets caught off 

"She's not you Chloe. I like like you...." Max says which gets Chloe to blush 

"Oh.....I um.....really?" Chloe says unsure if she heard that right. 

"Yes you dummy, Chloe you're my best friend. I can't see anything but I know for a fact that you're more beautiful then Rachel....." Max says. When Rachel asked her to the dance it sure shocked Max. She didn't even consider going with Rachel and she's really glad that Rachel took it well.

"Oh" Is the only word Chloe can say right now. Still blushing like a tomato Chloe doesn't know what to do.....

"But are you sure?" Chloe asks just to be safe 

"Yes, there's a school dance coming up and I want you to be my date Chloe." Max musters up which again makes Chloe speechless. 

Chloe's not really thinking about it absofuckinglutely she'll go it's just that Chloe kinda forgot the English language at the moment and she needs time to reboot herself.....

Max worries that Chloe isn't saying anything but she does hear a 'Yay' from Chloe and that cheers her up. 

"Of course I'll go.." Chloe finally manages to say. 

_YAYYYYYY_

_nice one Chloe_

"But wait Max...." Chloe says. She really has no clue why she picked this secluded spot now that she thought about....oh wait no it's because Max wouldn't see her mental breakdown if Max did admit she liked Rachel but she could've heard her.....okay maybe not the greatest plan from Chloe. 

"Yes Chloe?" 

"Never mind, I was gonna ask how will you be able to pick out a dress but your parents will probably help you out with that. Or my mom would, I mean I defiantly would but it'd ruin the surprise if I already know what dress you'll be wearing. _BUT AFTER THE PARTY....THAT DRESS IS COMING OFF.....GONNA MAKE MY MOVE ON MAX! WOOP WOOP_

_nice one Chloe.....wait woop woop?_

_YES WOOP WOOP I'M GONNA MAKE MY MOVE ON MAX! HOPEFULLY GET AT LEAST A KISS FROM HER TOO_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dance is going to be the end of this.....but I kinda don't want to write the ending cause I really like this fic ;-;


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day before the dance

**Mentions of self harm/cutting this chapter**

"I'M GOING TO A DANCE! WITH MAX SHE'S GOING TO BE THERE N SHE'S GOING TO LOOK SO PRETTY!" Chloe tells her mom while David just sits there in the background. 

"That's wonderful Chloe! When is it?" Joyce asks really proud that her daughter is finally smiling again. 

"TOMORROW..... WAIT SHIT I DON'T HAVE A SUIT" Chloe bolts it outside 

_you could wear a dress Chloe_

_NO WAY DRESSES ARE LAME!_

"Chloe how are you going to pay for it?" Joyce yells and this stops Chloe dead in her tracks.

_we don't have any money...._

_YES I KNOW...._

"I....I dunno Mom...." Chloe wants to cry now. She doesn't have a suit or a dress and she really wants to impress Max....now she has to tell her she can't go.....awesome.....

"Will 200 bucks be enough for you to get you a suit?" Joyce asks and pulls out her wallet 

"I'm not sure...." Chloe walks over to her Mom a smile almost forming on her face 

_**See Joyce actually gives a shit about you Chloe** _

_she really is a good Mom Chloe...._

"Here..." Joyce hands Chloe a handful of bills and Chloe just stares at it 

"I want you to have a good time Chloe. Have you asked the school if you'll be able to go?" Joyce asks 

"I have not...." Another error in Chloe's plan 

_WHAT IF WE CAN'T GO CAUSE WE GOT EXPLEED! SHIT I SHOULD'NT OF PUNCHED NATHAN....OH WAIT YES I SHOULD'VE! I'D SNEAK IN THAT SHITTY SCHOOL IF I HAVE TOO I'M GOING TO SEE MAX!_

"Well talk to them Chloe, I gotta get to work...." Joyce goes to leave but Chloe stops her 

"Thanks" Chloe gives her mom a quick hug and goes too leave also. Chloe pretty much skips to her truck and speeds off money in hand. While she drives she can't help but to imagine just how beautiful Max would be. Is she going to wear a dress? A suit? Nothing at all? Okay maybe not nothing at all.....not in front of other people that is but she could absolutely wear nothing at all if it's just Chloe that sees her. Is this a date? Chloe wants this to be a date? Can she dance? No fucking way but she'll dance her ass off if that means Max will be happy. 

What is Chloe going to do with her hair? Absolutely nothing cause Max wouldn't be able to see her....Max could feel Chloe's hair. No that's a bit weird....but Chloe doesn't mind it if Max asks to feel her hair. Should Chloe buy Max flowers? She only has 200 bucks so maybe not a bouquet of flowers.....

Chloe's inner thoughts are interrupted when she sees that she's been parked for about 20 minutes now. During her shopping she sees that the store she's in is pretty packed actually, she also sees that dresses are on sale. She laughs for now but if the suits are over 200 bucks maybe she'll have to wear a dress.....

_OR WE COULD JUST WEAR SOME PLAIN CLOTHES! MAX CAN'T SEE_

_shut the fuck up chloe you're going to wear a dress or a suit. it doesn't matter if Max can't see anything she deserves the world and you're going to give it to her_

That inner thought makes a good point.....

_MAN THERE'S JUST BLACK AND WHITE SUITS! THERE'S NO COLORS...._

About the 50th black and white suit that Chloe's seen. Good news is that she has plenty of cash but the bad news is there's just black and white. Chloe really wants to go all out for this one so she's off the next store....

**About 4 hours later**

_THIS IS SO STUPID!_

_chloe you'll look nice in literally anything you choose. Max knows you're beautiful...._

Chloe has found some colored suits this time but now she's having troubles with self imagine. 'Too ugly' and 'I look awful' is all Chloe's thoughts. She's been to 4 other stores and looked up and down for any suit she can find. Employees tried to ask if she needs any help but she shoos them away. To makes matters worse she's had about 3 crying sessions when she looked herself in the mirror and sees the scars that's all over her body. Some are deep, some aren't....

Chloe's been fighting the urge to cut for a while now. She thinks its easy and a simple release but the thoughts in her head have been eating Chloe on the inside for so long now. Parts of her are screaming that this is stupid, Max wouldn't love you or want to be with you. But also deep down inside there's apart of her that's been saying Max is in love with you and would want to be your girlfriend. 

Lately the thought of Max makes Chloe not want to cut but now that's she's seen herself in the mirror....

_**Max would be disgusted with yourself....** _

_**You're so ugly** _

_**You're worthless** _

_**This dance is just ones between friends** _

Chloe throws the suit on the ground (which was the one she liked the most) and simply leaves the store right there. This pointless....Chloe's not going to go.....

_get your ass back in that store and buy that suit Chloe....._

_I CAN'T...._

"Chloe?" A voice says. Chloe doesn't even want to think whose calling her but another voice says her name and this one gets Chloe's attention 

"Max....." Chloe can't help but to smile a little bit, Max and her parents are here, and of course Max looks adorkable. 

"What's wrong?" Her mother asks and this makes Max frown 

"Is something wrong Chloe?" Max asks with a very worried tone to her voice. It's obvious why they're here due to the bag that Max's dad is carrying 

"I...." 

_don't you dare say you're not going you'll break Max's heart_

"I'm not going....I'm to ugly...." Chloe says while the parents give the two of them some space 

"Shut the fuck up Chloe" Max snaps at her 

_WAIT WHAT......_

"You're not ugly, you are so beautiful...if anything it's me whose ugly....." Max says

"Bullshit Max you're so pretty.....like.....really pretty.....likeholyshitiwanttokissyoupretty" Chloe blurts and this makes Max blush 

"Thanks Chloe but seriously you're not ugly. I know that for a fact and I'm never wrong...." 

"But...." Chloe tries to argue but Max stops her 

"I don't need my vision to know that you're beautiful Chloe. Before I lost my vision I knew that you were beautiful and it's not just your looks. It's the way you simply are, the way you pushed me to come out of my shell. The way you punched that asshole for bullying me. It's your heart Chloe, if you don't want to go I understand I'm not going to hate you or think of you otherwise but if you say that you're ugly then I'm going to hate you. Maybe not for long but hearing you say that you're ugly when you're a literal goddess upsets me...." 

_can we marry Max now or?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pricefield smut next chapter ;) which is also the last chapter ;-;


	20. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pricefield smut will happen this chapter ;)   
> I know my smut needs some work and I promise it will.....

_you need to calm down chloe you look great_

_I NEED TO LOOK PERFECT FOR MAX!_

_max is blind but that don't mean she's stupid. She'll love how you look regardless...._

_I KNOW! MY MAX IS SO SWEET_

**_Your Max? You know you're going to ruin this for her right? She's never going to think of you as more as just a friend. Then again after tonight I doubt she'll ever see you as a friend....her and Rachel do look amazing together don't you think? Maybe Rachel already made a move on her and you just don't know Chloe._ **

**_Do you honestly think Max would fall for a no good stupid drop out ugly punk like yourself Chloe? There's no way she deserves a lot better and you'll never be perfect for Max. You look horrible by the way...._ **

_I DO LOOK AWFUL...._

_no you don't Chloe you look beautiful...._

_I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR MAX....I WILL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER_

_that's not true Max loves you and wants to be with you_

_I'LL MESS THIS UP...._

_no you won't...._

_MAX DESERVES SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY HAS A FUTUTRE PLANNED! I DON'T! I HAVE NO MONEY! NO JOB! NOTHING! I'M A HIGHSCHOOL DROP OUT! MAYBE I SHOULD JUST....._

_Max deserves you Chloe. She loves you dearly. She wants you to go to the dance with her so the two of you will have a good time. you know how happy you've been now that Max is back. Max Caulfield is the girl for you Chloe. She's your everything and you have a beautiful chance to prove that to her tonight. You will dance your ass off today and show those kids at the school that Max is yours and if Rachel gets in the way then knock the bitch out. Max was never going to be just your friend Chloe. Even if she never came back to Arcadia Bay the people you'll be with will never be good as Max is. The kisses won't be the steamiest. The hugs wouldn't be the warmest. The hand holding wouldn't make you happy. No one is good enough for you Chloe besides Max. She loves you. She wants to be with you. Now go and show her how much you love her_

"I'M GOING TO HAVE A GOOD TIME TONIGHT...." Chloe yells and can't control the smile that's on her face....

She does one last take around her room just in case she forgot anything. She hasn't and so with one last look at herself in the mirror Chloe is off to the dance! 

"Chloe wait..." Her mom stops her which Chloe just sighs at. Her nerves are threw the roof right now and she can't really wait any longer. It already makes her sad that she has to wait for Max at school instead of driving her to the dance but noooooo Max just had to keep the surprise going....

"What is it?" Chloe asks trying her best not to sound bitchy 

"Have a good time Chloe" Her mom says which Chloe thanks for her and is off! Again....

She did had to call Max just to be sure if she's aloud to come or not and with Max's rather amazing responce of 'they fucking better' Chloe is ready! Her nerves are rising and she's trying her best not to sweat bullets at the moment while she drives but she makes it to the school no problem at all. While she's there she sends Max a text telling her she'll be standing right in the parking lot waiting for her Chloe steps out of her truck. 

She really hates waiting but sees her friends smoking some pot next to a tree and Chloe does want to join them but she doesn't want to smell like weed so she just waves at the two of them. They try and motion her to join them but Chloe shakes them off so instead the two stoners decide to walk over to Chloe 

"Yooooooooooooooooo Price been a minute" Chloe realizes she hasn't smoked in a while and even though her friend smells amazing at the moment she once again keeps her distance. 

"What's up with you dude?" 

"Just don't want to smell like weed...." Chloe says. She's really unsure if she stands next to her friends she'll smell like weed but she ain't taking any chances for Max. Her perfume she's wearing would thank her later....

"Why don't you want to smell like weed Chloe?" 

"I have a date" Chloe says and can't help but to smile a little thinking about how awesome today is going to be 

"Oh you do? That's awesome Chloe who is she?" 

"Max Caulfield....she should be here any second now...." Chloe is starting to get a bit impatient waiting for Max. It has been almost a minute she's been waiting now....

"Oh blind girl she's chill. Has been hanging out with Rachel alot but I think like she just helps her and shit which is cool....." Chloe tries her best not to get jealous at the mention of Rachel's name. She may not know much about Rachel and she is thankful Rachel helps Max at school she's still jealous....

"Yeah also that Warren kid too but he just follows them around like a lost puppy. Rachel tries to tell him off but Max insists he stays which is pretty cool if you think about it cause Rachel is starting to get hella popular and some people are pretty scared of her." This gets Chloe's attention just a bit. Rachels starting to get popular so why is she hanging out with Max when she has other friends? Maybe Chloe shouldn't think to much into this....

In the corner of her eyes she sees someone who looks pretty familiar. It isn't Max because if it was Chloe would be tackling her in a bear hug at the moment. It takes her a second to remember who this girl is but when it comes to her she feels bad that she hasn't even spoked to this girl in a while....

"Kate" Chloe says and smiles when she looks at Kate's outfit. Her blonde hair is in a ponytail and she's wearing a short white dress and has a yellow cross necklace too. 

"Chloe! You look....pretty...." Kate says but Chloe can tell Kate's upset about something so Chloe sits next to her 

"I'm sorry I haven't said anything to you Kate....I got expelled from school and Max has been on my mind a lot lately..." 

"It's okay Chloe what you did was amazing punching Nathan like that. It was sweet....you must really like Max huh?" Kate asks. Her answer doesn't get answered but she sees a blush forming on Chloe's cheeks. 

Chloe is about to say something but gets interrupted by some girls who are asking for Kate. There's one girl in particular that makes Kate smile just a bit more and it makes Chloe wonder if Kate has a crush on this girl....

"Do you maybe want to get something to eat or something? I can bring Max and you'll bring that girl you like...." Chloe says without even thinking which earns a massive blush attack from Kate 

"I.....sure Chloe that sounds wonderful...." Kate is off and that answers Chloe's question on if Kate has a crush on that girl because if she didn't Kate would've said something....

Chloe is all alone now but not for long as she sees a car pull up and has an absolute bombshell of a women sitting in the passenger seat. It takes a lot from Chloe not to jump Max right then and there but she is quick enough to rush over too Max. She just stands there staring complete daggers at Max and she hasn't gotten a good look at her yet but when she gets out of the car....

_holy shit_

_HOLY SHIT_

**_HOLY SHIT MAX LOOKS AMAZING!_ **

Max is wearing an elegant blue dress, her fingernails are recently painted blue, she's wearing red lipstick and her makeup is just.....wowzers 

Max's mom takes a photo of Chloe just staring at Max and another one with the two of them awkwardly standing next to each other. Her mother is quick to say her goodbyes to both girls and whispers something in Max's ear but Chloe can't hear what she said 

"What did she say?" Chloe asks when Max's mom drives off 

"You look beautiful Chloe" Max says ignoring Chloe's question. Chloe can't help but to really blush and fights off the obvious question of 'You can't even see me' 

"Thank you...." The two girls just stand there and that's when Max takes a wiff of Chloe. Her perfume is vanilla favored which is Max's favorite

"You smell wonderful too...." It doesn't help the blush on Chloe's cheeks to fuck off but it sure as shit makes Chloe really happy 

"Hey Max can I....." Chloe stops herself 

"Can you?" Max says wondering what Chloe was going to say 

"I was going too....." 

"You can tell me Chloe...." Max says when once again Chloe stops herself 

"Iwasgoingtoaskificanholdyourhandbutmyhandsarereallysweatybecausefuckmeyoulookbeautiful...." Chloe spits out. Max heard 4 words 'fuck me' and 'hand hold' and she hopes both of them can happen tonight because Max's mom told her that the house is hers for tonight 

Chloe stands there mentally hating herself but stops when she feels Max's small fingers being locked with Chloe's hand. 

"But my hands are sweaty...." _how about you maybe stop talking now chloe. She knows your hands are sweaty but she hasn't let go of them...._

"I don't care...." Max smiles and lays her head on Chloe's shoulder. The two silently walk into the school ready to get their groove on....

After an absolute beautiful night of Chloe and Max dancing, laughing, talking, holding hands, almost kissing, the night sadly ends. This has been easily one of the best nights that Chloe has ever had and is about to get a whole lot better Max thinks....

"Hey Chloe?" The two of them are listening to some music parked in Max's driveway. The music is something that Chloe would never be caught listening to but she does find it difficult not to hum to the chorus....

"Yes Max?" 

"I'm going to ask you two things one of them is just a question and the other....you can say no if you want to I totally understand...." Max is having a hard time speaks and this gets Chloe's interest. 

"Okay what's the first thing?" Chloe says trying not to sound worried 

"What are you wearing by the way? I never really asked you that....." 

"Oh....well I'm just wearing a black and white blazer with a red bowtie...why?" 

"Just wondering it sounds beautiful....I really wished I could see you Chloe...." Max is trying her best not to break down right now. She really wants to scream at the world for taking away her vision. She pretty much stopped thinking about her vision but now? She really wishes she could see Chloe's outfit....

"Thank you Max....seriously today has been probably the greatest days of my life. Well second because the first was when I met you and I..." Chloe gets interrupted when she feels Max's lips make it to her cheek. She is smiling a whole bunch right now, to really savor this awesome kiss she puts her hand on her cheek but she stops when Max accidently kisses Chloe on the hand 

"What are you doing dude? Don't get me wrong I hella like your lips on my skin but...." 

"DO YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH ME!" Max screams. 

_what did she just say?_

_WHAT DID MAX JUST SAY!_

"Max uh...." Chloe has no clue how to respond to this. There's no way in hell she's going to say no but....is she serious? 

"Are you sure Max?" Chloe asks 

"I haven't been more sure of anything in my life. I want you....I need you....there's no one else that I want besides you Chloe Elizabeth Price. You're my best friend....the love of my life and if you want....my lover...." 

"Are you okay Chloe?" Max asks after a few seconds of silence. 

"I'm hella okay dude...." Chloe whips off the tears that are starting to from...

_I'm not going to say I told you Chloe....butttttttttt I told you Chloe_

"Are you crying?" Max asks wondering if those sobs that she hears are from Chloe 

"No...." Chloe lies "Okay yes it's just....that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me...." Chloe's makeup is starting to fade but she don't give a fuck right now. 

"Okay....are you ready?" Max asks while she holds onto Chloe's hand. 

"Yes Max....yes...." Chloe can't help but to smile 

"I think you're supposed to say that later Chloe" Max jokes 

"Dude don't make me piss myself...." Chloe says after a few moments of really laughing her ass off which resulted in her makeup now ruined but once again Chloe don't give a fuck Hearing Chloe Price laugh is the most beautiful sound Max has ever heard....

Max and Chloe walk hand in hand into the Caulfield house and before Chloe can even look around Max is pretty much tugging onto Chloe to join her. She don't gotta be told twice, her heart is doing racing like a train at the moment as she really hopes this isn't a dream. This will absolutely be the best dream Chloe has ever had but this has got to be real....

"Nice place..." Chloe points out. Max's room is pretty small actually which don't surprise her since Max is the size of a green bean and holY SHIT MAX ISN'T WASITNG ANY TIME! 

Max pushes Chloe next to a wall and immediately goes to work on kissing Chloe's lips but before the kiss continues Max pulls away 

"Is this okay?" Max asks after she feels Chloe's hands which are shaking 

"More then okay Max...." Chloe leans in and goes to work on kissing Max's lips. Chloe wastes no time using tongue and holy shit the sounds that Max is making right now makes Chloe want to do this every single day. Max may or may not say no to that honestly but it does make Chloe laugh just a bit. She's making out with Max about to have sex with Max after having the most beautiful day she's ever had....with Max....

The kiss is full of passion, need, desire for one another while Chloe gets to work undoing Max's dress Max gets to work by squeezing Chloe's ass. Chloe has to pull on Max's hair which results in a moan from Max and Chloe has to wonder if Max this is the most sensitive part of Max....

Max switches her attention on Chloe's neck but Chloe is having a hella hard time with Max's neck. It's not her fault that the most cutest person ever is about to make a hickey right on Chloe's neck...

"I need help..." Chloe mutters which stops Max's assault on Chloe's neck. Max just smiles and helps Chloe undo her dress. The dress falls off Max's body in seconds and Chloe can't help but to love what she sees. Max kicks the dress out of the way and goes back to Chloe's neck. Chloe didn't even get a chance to look at what type of bra Max is wearing. She's just so fast with her kisses and licks and she needs Max inside her NOW! 

"Bed" Chloe once again mutters and Max doesn't have to be told twice. She takes Chloe's hand and pushes her right on her bed which gets Chloe more rilled up. She has no clue where this dominat side of Max is coming from as she wants to take control but Max is just making Chloe useless right now and she's more then okay with that...

"Are you okay?" Max asks again 

"Yes" 

Good enough for Max as she almost rips Chloe pants right off her body which Chloe winces at. Max is worried that she hurt Chloe but she didn't....

"You really want me don't you Max." Chloe can't help but to smile as she takes off her pants and panties. She finally has a look at Max's bra and the color is of course....blue. 

"You have no idea baby..." _OH MY GOD MAX JUST CALLED ME BABY!_

Hearing this makes Chloe almost want to saw her clothes off. She wants to take it slow so Max can enjoy her first time but the fact that Max really wants this makes Chloe want to make Max scream her name so the whole town can hear them. Besides Chloe will take control later....

Max is just about to reach her destination but Chloe says something 

"Are you hot?" Chloe asks 

"No but for some reason you think I am...." Max says and it makes Chloe wonder what she meant. _Her looks not the temperature dumbass_

"OH! First of all call yourself not hot one more time and I will beat your ass and no I didn't mean sexually.....although.....never mind. What I meant was your clothes.....do you want to take them off?" Chloe asks. She REALLY needs to see Max's naked body soon or.....well Chloe don't know but she really would like to see Max naked 

"Sure Chloe whatever you want this night is all about you...." Max smiles and quickly undoes her bra. Max's breasts are just.....well Chloe can't really see them because Max's tongue is right on Chloe's clit. She has to fight off the urge to scream right now. Chloe closes her eyes, she arches her back while Max's tongue is working wonders right now. Her moans are getting louder and louder and Chloe can't last any longer. She does wish that Max would slow down, it's not that Chloe doesn't mind how fast Max is going it's just she really wants to feel Max as long as she can. 

"Max... I'm gonna...." She can't even finish her sentence as her orgasm takes control of her body. She screams Max's name and does her best to ride out her orgasm with Max's help of course 

Chloe can barley move, her breathing is heavy and when she finally opens her eyes she sees that Max's face is covered

"I think you might be a squitter Chloe..." Max giggles and climbs in bed next to Chloe. That's when Chloe can finally look at Max's body. Her boobs are actually quite big (Chloe has to thank the gods of puberty later) she has a lot of freckles (Chloe will try to count them later) and Max didn't even bother to shave but Chloe don't mind not one bit. 

Chloe bites her lip looking at Max's body while Max wipes her face. Chloe now has full view of Max's butt and is ready to smack it. She needs to take some kind of control and show Max that she is much of a dom as Max is but Max says 6 little words that makes Chloe well.....mad but not too mad....

"You are such a bottom Chloe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fic finished ;-;  
> Writing blind Max was hella fun (Shout out to one of you who kept on commenting that Max should channel her inner Daredevil) It was a highlight for me :D  
> Thank you for all your kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> New flc?????? Hella yes!  
> I wanted to write a fic about what would happen if Rachel and Chloe just never met at all and sadly something happened to everyones favorite freckled photographer.......


End file.
